Demon's Blood
by Lab Angel
Summary: Multiple pairings, Bya/Ichi being the main pairing, slightly AU. Rated: M for language and sexual themes. Male Pregnancy! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Lab Angel: Okay so I wanted to try this, hopefully it works out, it's going to be multichapter so this is just the first one.

Disclaimer: I don't know own the characters of Bleach, they are the property of Tite Kubo-sama.

* * *

Demon's Blood

"Hey Ichigo!" Ikkaku sighed as he searched for the prince of his clan, the younger orange haired demon was always running off without a word to anyone.

"Find him yet Ikkaku?" The demon turned with a smile to his mate.

"Not yet Yumichika, but I will, hopefully before Kenpachi." Yumichika nodded, Kenpachi was the Demon King's bastard child, no one wanted the ruthless demon to take the throne, therefore: Kenpachi wanted it even more. The eldest prince was half vampire, it was the only reason none wanted him as their King.

"Well you had beter hurry, Kenpachi won't stop till Ichigo is dead or married off." Ikkaku sighed again, the chosen heir of the demons is a breeding bitch, so whoever his mate is will become the king. Giving his mate a smile and kiss Ikkaku started his search anew.

Ichigo sighed as he watched the people of The Club, being the chosen heir was troublesome to him, he would give away the title if he could, Kenpachi wanted it, why wouldn't they give it to him?

"Whatsa matter Prince Ichigo?" Urahara, the bartender and club owner, asked the young demon while getting him another drink. Urahara was half demon and half vampire, his club was neutral ground, so demons and vampires couldn't fight.

"Urahara... I'm a breeding bitch-"

"Aw! Ichigo is that how you see yourself?"

"You know it's true, my body was made for breeding more demons, half breeds, or whatever. Point is I'm a breeding bitch and we both know it!"

"Uh, Ichigo..."

"Yea?" He asked just as he felt a presence behind him and then a hand came down on his shoulder, fearing it was his half brother Ichigo tensed and closed his eyes ready for a blow that didn't come. He turned with a questioning glance over his shoulder, coming face to face with a grinning Ikkaku. "You asshole!! You scared me half to death I thought you were Kenpachi!"

"Would that make you a vampire?"

"Lord Madarame. If you are going to descriminate against vampires I will have to ask you to leave." Urahara reminded in a serious tone.

"I was teasing Urahara. I'm one of the few who doesn't care if you're human, demon or vampire. Remember my mate is a vampire." Ikkaku said smiling, Urahara looked shocked and Ikkaku smiled.

"You didn't know Yumichika was a vampire?" Ichigo asked trying not to laugh.

"No, I thought he was a demon."

"Careful he doesn't hear you say that. He had thought and still thinks most demons are ugly." Ikkaku smiled thinking of his mate.

"Yumichika is a little odd..." Ichigo thought aloud.

"How so?" Ikkaku asked a little curious.

"Well from what I heard Yumichika hated all demons, so why become the mate of one?" Ichigo recalled his reports of Demon/Vampire mates.

"Yumichika... Ayasegawa Yumichika?" Urahara put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment.

"Well, technically he's Madarame Yumichika now..." Ikkaku said tilting his head.

"Yea, but anyway, supposedly his parents were killed by demons... That's the story, whether it's true or not isn't my call." Urahara said nodding his head in acknowledgement towards someone at the other end of the bar. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Yumichika's parents were killed by demons?" Ikkaku asked staring at the mirror behind the bar.

"That's what the report says." Ichigo nodded at the door as a blue haired demon walked in. "Grimmjow's here."

"Prince Ichigo, your father would like to speak to you in private." The man said with a grin ruffling the younger demon's hair.

"Why what's up?" The prince asked pushing his gaurd's hand away with a smile.

"I wasn't told." Grimmjow said with a shrug. "Let's get going."

* * *

Lab Angel: Okay so you see that little button below? That has review on it, please click it. I would really like to know what you thought of the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Lab Angel: Chapter 2!! This one is Byakuya's introduction!

Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did, but I don't...

* * *

Demon's Blood

Nnoitra watched as his long time friend did what he was supposed to, being the leader of the vampires meant that he had to take care of the petty troubles of other lesser vampires, this last one was taking it's toll on the young vampire.

"Yes, I understand, however there is nothing for it, demons will attach our homes and there's nothing we can do to stop them. I'm sorry there is nothing that I can do about." Byakuya said grimly, nodding his head as the vampire left. "Nnoitra, is that the last of them?"

"Yea, that was the last, bout damn time too. You work too hard." Nnoitra said with his trade mark grin.

"What do you have planned now?" The vampire lord asked warily.

"How bout we go to the Club, Urahara owes me a favor." At Byakuya's nod Nnoitra's smile widened even more.

* * *

"Well if it isn't my favorite vampire." Urahara smiled at the vampires that sat down at the bar.

"I'm only your favorite when you don't wanna give me some free drinks." Nnoitra laughed before nodding his thanks for the drink.

"Yea I know, maybe I'll have ta get someone else to do the dirty work that I have you do." Urahara said thoughtfully.

"Yea? Who would ya get? There ain't anyone in a hundred mile radius that'd do what I do." Nnoitra said his eyebrow raising above the eye patch he wore.

"The Demons, Madarame Ikkaku would be happy to do it."

"That weakling? Really?"

"Is that a shot against demons?"

"Not in the least it's a shot against Madarame Ikkaku, why Yumichika decided to mate him is beyond me." Nnoitra nearly spat at the idea.

"Demons aren't as bad as your saying they are Nnoitra." Byakuya finally spoke up, surprising both of the other men.

"Well not all of them but still... I wouldn't think of lettin one of'em touch me. Let's talk 'bout something else, ne?"

"Speaking of demons you just missed the prince and his guards, I said I was gonna introduce the lot of ya." Urahara smiled.

"Why do you insist on me meeting the Prince of Demons?" Byakuya asked shaking his head at the offer of a refill.

"Because you two are working at peace, kinda figured you should meet your allies. They'll be back soon if ya wanted to meet them." Snapping a fan, that had appeared out of nowhere, open and grinning.

"Whatever man! This is annoying, we are not gonna wait here for some snotty brat-faced little demon prince." Nnoitra growled then got up and moved out onto the dance floor.

"Nnoitra needs to learn to get along with demons." Byakuya and Urahara turned to see Ukitake sitting a couple of seats down, seeing that he had their attention the older vampire moved to sit next to his leader. "Lord Kuchiki, do you understand that you must meet with the Prince of Demons?"

"You do realize that you are really pale?" Byakuya said concern for the elder flooding his eyes.

"I have yet to feed tonight, but don't worry about me right now." He waved a hand to dismiss the matter. "As I was saying, you need to meet with the Demon Prince to establish that you are in fact trying for peace, otherwise many will believe that you don't believe in this peace that you're trying to establish."

"I understand, Nnoitra and I will wait here for the Demon Prince to return." Byakuya nodded towards the door. "Now my friend you must go and feed." With a smile and a nod Ukitake got up and left.

"I try to and never manage to understand your relationship with Ukitake Jyuushiro." Urahara said in a questioning manner.

"He's like an older brother to me, he was there for me when my grandfather left the earth, teaching me and guiding me to be the vampire I am today."

"I see..."

"Byakuya let's get outta here now." Nnoitra sighed as he watched the crowd, there wasn't one demon or vampire that could hold his interest any longer.

"No, we are going to wait for the Demon Prince." Byakuya informed.

"What?! I thought you didn't want to meet the Prince of Demons! Master Ukitake was here wasn't he?! He talked you into it didn't he?! Please tell me you aren't seriously gonna stay to meet the brat!"

"We're staying here Nnoitra and that is final." Giving his political glare earned him some points with Urahara.

* * *

Lab Angel: I would very much like it if you reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3

Lab Angel: Okay so I've gotten a couple of reviews saying that I'm not doing very well in describing the relationships/friendships of the characters, I'll get more into that soon for now though if you have questions about something feel free to email me.

Disclaimer: Okay I still don't own them...

* * *

Demon's Blood

Ichigo laughed as Grimmjow and Ikkaku got into a shouting match about something trivial, the two of them were his most trusted friends, they had been together for too long though. A fourth member had joined them on their way back to the Club, Yumichika was upset that Ikkaku was spending so much time with them.

"So Yumichika, what made you decide to come with us this time? Isn't it dangerous for you to be doing anything so strenuous?" Grimmjow asked looking at the vampire.

"I'm only a few months along, so it's okay for the time being. Thank you for being concerned for my health though Grimmjow." Yumichika smiled as his mate wrapped an arm around him.

"Hey now, Yumichika wanted to have some fun, let's let him do what he wants." Ichigo said, being the median as usual. "Urahara!"

"Hey didn't think you'd be coming back tonight." Urahara smiled and waved the two men he had been talking over, the three demons looked at them questioningly, Yumichika gasped and knelt before the shorter man.

"Ayasegawa Yumichika?" The vampire nodded without looking up. "Rise young one. How have you been? Well I hope, your mate taking good care of you?"

"Yes sir, I'm well cared for." Yumichika said without looking up at the man.

"Uh... Excuse me but who are you?" Ikkaku asked not liking that his mate was so nervous.

"Lord Kuchiki, the leader of the local vampire coven." Grimmjow stated bowing his head, glaring at Ikkaku for his disrespect, he prodded Ichigo in the ribs causing the prince to gasp.

"Byakkun! I'd like to introduce you to Lord Kurosaki. Prince Kurosaki Ichigo, this is Lord Kuchiki." Urahara smiled and waved a hand between the two of them, clearly expecting them to do something, when niether did anything he grabbed their hands placing them together. "Now play nice you hear."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Demon Prince." Byakuya said, not taking his hand from the young demon's he bowed.

"Same to you Lord Kuchiki." Ichigo said returning the bow, no more intent on removing his hand from the vampire's.

"Not that it's not great meeting you all but, can we go now Byakuya?" The taller man asked still behind the Vampire lord.

"Still as impatient as ever Lord Jiruga." Yumichika smiled up at the vampire, Ikkaku growled seeing his mate look at another with affection. "Calm yourself Ikkaku, there isn't another for me besides you. This is Lord Nnoitra Jiruga, second in command of the coven and Lord Kuchiki's bodygaurd."

"Bodyguard?" Grimmjow perked up, he was always looking to fight someone new.

"Yea, what's it to ya?" Nnoitra asked as his fingernails lenghtened to claws, there was a snap and two big bouncers appeared and dragged the two out of the Club to be thrown out the door unceremoniously. Ichigo and Byakuya both sighed and moved towards the door to see if their friends were okay, when the reached the door and walked into the night, the sight that greeted them was not an expected one. They had expected the two to be fighting and tearing each other apart, the four turned around and left the two in privacy.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Lord Kuchiki, but I should really be heading home for the rest of the night." Nodding to Ikkaku and Yumichika, Ichigo turned around and began walking back to the manor that served as his home, hoping with all his might that he would meet the vampire lord again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya watched the beautiful demon go, planning to set up a date for the two of them, he didn't care if it was an unwanted union between the two of them that they were supposed to both produce heirs for their respected titles he wanted the demon for himself.

"Nnoitra!" Turning to the startled pair he smiled at the demon. "What was your name?"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, mentor and bodyguard to the Prince of Demons."

"Well, I have a feeling we'll become friends fast." Byakuya gave a rare smile.

"Lord Kuchiki?" Grimmjow was nervous about the predatory glint in the vampire's eyes as he looked at his prince. "Are you interested in my Prince? You've got the look of a hungry wolf that's found dinner."

"Do I?" The lord asked looking to Nnoitra who grinned and nodded. "I suppose I do, but that young demon intrigues me. I want to know everything there is to know about him." The last was said under his breath, but he knew that the two now at his back had heard him.

"How can I be of services Lord Kuchiki?" Grimmjow asked bowing from the waist.

"First you can tell me whether he has a mate or not." Byakuya said without hesitation.

"He is not..." Grimmjow hesitated in sharing anything else.

"Why? May I ask?" The vampire turned inquisitive eyes towards the demon.

"You may ask, but it's not my place to say." At the glare he received from the vampire lord he sighed. "I think you should ask Prince Ichigo yourself why he doesn't have a mate yet."

"I just might, Nnoitra I'm going to head back to the manor, take your time in coming back if you wish." Giving a knowing smile to his superior Nnoitra bowed his head in thanks.

* * *

Lab Angel: Okay so that chapter was just a little on the crappy side, I don't like how it turned out, it's your thoughts that count to me so please review. It will make the plot bunnies like me, I swear it!


	4. Chapter 4

Lab Angel: Okay, I'm sorry but this chapter is going to be short, I'm working off no sleep whatsoever and I'm just finally getting tired...

Disclaimer: I don't own them, never have and most likely never will.

* * *

Demon's Blood

Byakuya gave a small smile before claiming the soft lips of the demon, there was tenderness as well as urgancy he withdrew and looked at the panting demon. Ichigo threw his head back as the vampire gound his hips against him, a moan escaped parted lips along with a whimper at the feel of fangs against his vulnerable neck. Byakuya moved to bite the young demon, his arms wrapped tighter around the slim form.

"Hey Ichigo!!" The strawberry haired demon jumped up and rolled out of bed as one of his friends tried a sneak attack on him, the prince growled at the younger demon, who was merely an infant in the eyes of other demons.

"Dammit Keigo! You bastard!"

"Having a nice dream?" Keigo asked innocently, then nodded down to a slight problem that had formed in the prince's sleeping pants.

"Get out you asshole!" Ichigo got up and bodily threw the younger demon out.

"I told you not to go in there." Grimmjow said content just sitting in a chair outside the door.

"B-but Ichigo needs to get up!" Growling Grimmjow picked the young demon up and pushed him towards the end of the hallway.

"Thanks Grimm..." Ichigo opened the door for the guard when he knocked, moving further into the room towards an oak wardrobe the prince began dressing for the day.

"So... What were you dreaming about?" Grimmjow smirked when he received a glare.

"Um... Nothing really..."

"Doesn't smell like nothing. Ichigo, I've been your friend for a long time, I know everything about you! That includes that tattoo on your ass." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow as said tattoo was exposed.

"Yea well... You were there when I got it, so that doesn't say too much."

"Who else knows of that little mark on you?" Grimmjow paused to let him answer. "Exactly, there aren't very many people, demon or otherwise that know of it."

"Grimm..." Ichigo paused as there was a solid knock on the door. "Yea?"

"Prince Ichigo your mother and father expecting to see you in five minutes."

"Yea, I'll be down in a few minutes then." Ichigo shouted towards the door. "What's that about?

"Something about peace with the vampires, they want you to be embassador to the coven." Grimmjow froze for a moment. "We better hurry and get outta here."

"Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked warily slipping his shoes on, receiving a nod he stood and left the room, freezing as he saw his half brother at the end of the hallway. Grimmjow stood between the brothers, ready to fight Kenpachi if the need came, Ikkaku came from the opposite direction and placed himself between the brothers. "Good morning Kenpachi."

"Ichigo, good to see you well this morning." The half breed stepped forward only to hear the warning growls of Ichigo's guards. "Ease down boys, I'm only greeting my brother."

"Yea, we've heard that before..." Ikkaku growled again, Ichigo sighed and turned to go through the opposite hall.

"Let's go, mother and father will never forgive me if I'm late to something this important." THe other two followed while keeping their eyes on Kenpachi.

"See ya later Ichigo count on it." Kenpachi said turning towards the stairs leading higher up into the manor, when he was out of sight Ikkaku and Grimmjow turned to follow behind their prince.

* * *

Lab Angel: Sorry bout that! Always wanted to do a dream tease, this was just a small introduction to Kenpachi and Ichigo's relationship as half brothers. Please review, any criticism is welcome, let me know how to improve anything that needs to be improved. Just review it makes me happy knowing what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Lab Angel: Okay I love how when I get an idea the characters just jump forward in my mind and say this is mine! Well here's the fifth chapter.

Disclaimer: I really, really wish I did own them.

* * *

Demon's Blood

Blinking himself from the sleep of his people, Byakuya sat up in the soft bed that he often slept in, the need to feel human strong in his mind. He scoffed as he grabbed a bottle from the night stand, life in this era was so much easier, blood came in bottles instead of the Lords of the Night having to go out and hunt for food.

"Byakuya, there's trouble, vampires and demons are close to waging war upon the other." Nnoitra informed entering the room without so much as a knock.

"That's impossible, find the beginning of this rumor, bring the ones that have started it. How are the plans coming along?"

"Word has been sent to the King and Queen of demons, they have agreed to a Court Meeting between Demons and Vampires. If you were referring to your plans with the Demon Prince, then everything is arranged for tomorrow night." Nnoitra smiled as he threw himself down on the bed, exhausted from all the errands he had had to run before dawn.

"How are things going between you and the Prince's guard?" Byakuya asked as he began to dress for the evening, he caught sight of the calender that his little sister thought he should have. "Do you know what tomorrow is Nnoitra?"

"Halloween?" Nnoitra asked uncertainly.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you."

"You want me to cancel the reservations I had set up don't you?"

"Yes, send messengers to all demons and vampires, there's going to be a Halloween Party tomorrow night." Byakuya turned to see Nnoitra smiling.

"A mask and costume type party?"

"Nothing less." Nnoitra got up and left the room to make the necessary arrangements.

"A costume party? I had thought you'd outgrown such things." Turning he was a bit surprised to see Ukitake standing in the doorway.

"Quite the contrary." Byakuya smiled at the elder vampire. "I expect you to be there, it wouldn't be the same without my mentor there watching over the event."

"I'll be there, I promise. The question that's on my mind is this: Is there a particular reason for this event?"

"I want him... The Demon Prince."

"I thought so."

"Is that why you were so adamant upon us meeting?"

"Not in the least, I explained the reason for my wanting the two of you to meet, I never would have expected you to fall in love with the prince."

"I see... Thank you Jyuushiro." Byakuya turned and smiled.

"You are most welcome Lord Kuchiki." Ukitake bowed out of the room closing the doors behind him. Byakuya stared at the door for a long time, there was no way for him to sway the Demon Prince under normal circumstances, the issue of heirs kept coming up no matter how he thought of it.

"There's no point in dwelling upon it any longer." Byakuya murmured.

"Lord Kuchiki, a messenger from the Demon Manor is here, he wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you Illforte." Byakuya said opening the door to the blonde, with a nod of his head Illforte lead the way to where the demon messenger was waiting.

"Master Renji, this is Lord Kuchiki." Illforte introduced them, at the raised eyebrow he received from the vampire lord Illforte nodded.

"My King and Queen have sent me to invite you to Demon Manor tonight, to discuss the Peace Negotiations between our two races." Renji bowed his head towards the vampires. "My King had told the demons of the court that this had been your idea."

"Indeed it was my idea, King Isshin has agreed that the Court Meeting will take place in Demon Manor?"

"Yes sir, my King said that he will not take no for an answer."

"Very well, tell King Isshin that I will be there shortly, for now I must go feed." Byakuya nodded as the demon straightened looked one last time at the blonde and left. "Illforte, is there something between you and this demon?"

"I want there to be something between us, but unfortunately my brother will not allow it."

"I will, I want all vampires to be happy, if that means being with a demon then so be it." Byakuya nodded at the young vampire.

"Thank you Lord Kuchiki..." Illforte bowed and turned to finish preparations for the departure for Demon Manor.

"Byakuya." The lord turned towards the sound of Nnoitra's voice. "The arrangements have been made, messengers are being sent to the nobles across the city."

"Good, I think we should leave for Demon Manor before it gets too late into the evening and they begin to think I abandoned the idea of peace." The two vampires made their way towards a black limo waiting in the front.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing worse than a bunch of old demons and vampires talking about peace, remembering the old times when peace reigned without the need for negotiations, Ichigo supressed the need to sigh a small breath of air passing his lips anyway. Turning he glanced at the only real reason he was there, Lord Kuchiki had pulled into the drive way just before the meeting, causing a thrill of excitement to course the Demon Prince's veins. He saw that the vampire was looking straight at him then smiled and nodded, the demon blushed as he remembered the dream he had before waking that day.

"That concludes our meeting." The Demon King said nodding to the room in general, now all the old men and women would stay and continue talking about the times before all this technology came out of the works. Ichigo smiled when he needed to, being introduced to all of the nobles of the city, looking around he was disappointed when he didn't see the vampire that he wanted to see. "Ichigo? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine dad, just a little tired." The King looked at his son, waving over the two guards he pushed his chosen heir towards the stair case.

"Go rest." Ichigo was surprised by the emotion he saw in his father's eyes, he nodded and let Ikkaku and Grimmjow lead him upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Lab Angel: Okay so there was that chapter, thanks to all those that have reviewed, criticism is always welcome. Remember that, hope you liked this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Lab Angel: Sorry it's a short chapter, my muses seem to have abandoned me... They will come back soon though I promise.

Disclaimer: If I have to say than you are obviously not paying attention.

* * *

Demon's Blood

Byakuya watched as the prince left the room, heading up a stair way with his two guards. He exchanged a few words with different vampires as he made his way towards the King of Demons.

"Kuchiki Byakuya!" Isshin smiled as he grabbed Byakuya's hand. "It's been entirely too long."

"Indeed it has Your Majesty." Byakuya pulled his hand from the others and placed it behind his back. "Is there some place that we can speak in private?" The king got serious quickly as he nodded and led the way towards a study off the main hall.

"What's this about Lord Kuchiki?" Isshin asked completely aware that even in the privacy of another room, the demons and vampires on the other side of the door could still hear them.

"I would like to ask about your son."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo lay in his bed, unable to do more than toss and turn, there was no way he was going to get any sleep. He couldn't close his eyes without seeing the dream he had had the morning before, he wanted the vampire to claim him. He smirked into the darkness, as a thought crossed his mind, quickly pushing it away and clearing his mind Ichigo closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep. Outside the door to the prince's room, Ikkaku and Grimmjow were whispering among themselves.

"So?" Ikkaku looked at the older demon. "What do you think? Can we trust the vampire lord?"

"Absolutely not, but if Ichigo wants to be with him, we can't stop them." Grimmjow looked at the bedroom door across from where he sat. "We can only hope that he means to take care of our friend and Prince."

"Yumichika asked me what I'd do if Ichigo's mate didn't want us around."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I'd more likely than not stay home with him, I'm a demon lord as well, just better versed in battle than our prince. What about you? What would you do if his mate didn't want us around?"

"I don't know, probably go out and find my own mate, I've lived for a long time. I'm starting to feel the need for a mate just as you did, just as Ichigo is probably feeling now, same as every demon in our clan. It just took longer for me to realize it."

"Would you go for the vampire lord's second?" Ikkaku asked suddenly grinning.

"Maybe..." Grimmjow returned the grin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumichika had decided earlier that evening he would visit his surrogate family, Nnoitra greeted him at the door, hugging the younger vampire to him. Everyone else that had lost their families ended up here, it was sort of an orphanage for vampires.

"How's it going Yumichika?" Nnoitra asked still hugging the vampire that was like a brother to him.

"Fantastic."

"Well, well if it isn't Yumichika. Haven't seen you around here in a while, how's that mate of yours?" Yumichika turned to look at the person the voice belonged to, seeing it was Gin made him smile.

"He's fine, how have you been Gin?"

"Good good."

"I'm glad to hear." Yumichika nodded and turned back to Nnoitra. "So I hear you and Grimmjow hit it off quite well." Some color painted the older vampire's face.

"I guess you could say that."

"Is it true?"

"Yea, more or less, I figured there was no way a demon would hold me but there you have it."

* * *

Lab Angel: Okay again I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I'll make it up to you somehow... I've been thinking about telling how Yumichika and Ikkaku came to be mates, what do you think? Then telling a story that's all Grimmjow and Nnoitra's... Well let me know what you think. Criticism is still welcome, I thank all those that have reviewed so far, and you all had better thank my sister and two best friends. This story wouldn't have come from my mind if it hadn't been for them, they are my Muses! Sorry too much coffee...


	7. Chapter 7

Lab Angel: Okay... So, I've been in a dark mood for some reason... This chapter isn't that sad or disturbing or anything but the ending is kinda sad... I'm sorry for that, but seriously the best is coming, it isn't a story unless something seriously upsetting happens to the love birds! Wait and see, thanks to all the reviews.

Disclaimer: I'm going to say it again! They don't belong to me!!

_Italicized means Dream!!_

* * *

Demon's Blood

_Ichigo sighed as he was gently laid upon a soft bed, he smiled as he opened his eyes, seeing the vampire laying over him. Reaching up to tangle his fingers in the fall of black hair, Ichigo pulled Byakuya down for a passionate kiss, they pulled apart for air and Ichigo's brow furrowed._

_  
"Is this a dream?" He asked wanting to know if it was real or just a dream._

_"It's whatever you want it to be my love." Byakuya stated leaning forward to kiss a trail down the demon's neck, stopping at the fluttering pulse. "If you want it to be nothing but a dream than that's what it will be." The vampire murmured against the pale throat before he dug his fangs in, Ichigo gasped at the mix of pain and pleasure, he held the vampire to him giving himself completely. Byakuya pulled away only to lean forward and suck lightly at the spot he had bitten, pulling away from the demon again he smiled at the mark he had left._

_"Are you going to leave?" Ichigo asked, eyes closed in a peaceful manner._

_"I am sorry, I will return though, I give you my word. If you believe nothing else Ichigo, believe that you are my world, I will not let you go that easily." Ichigo opened his eyes and nodded with a smile._

"I believe you." Ichigo said, there was a loud knock on the door before Ichigo realized that he was asleep, with a groan of annoyance he sat up in bed and looked at the door. "What the hell do you want?!"

"Hey now do go shooting the messenger." Ikkaku opened the door and walked in without being invited. "You've been asleep for the whole day and your father wants you to wake up now. His words not mine." Ikkaku raised a brow as he took in the Demon Prince's appearance, he was flushed and his eyes had bled to the yellow on black that were his demon side's, which meant either seriously pissed off or extremely aroused. Breathing as he normally did he took in the scent of the room and decided a mix of the two emotions. "What's up?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ichigo asked not entirely awake yet.

"Well... One: You're so flushed it almost looks like you were sun or wind burnt. Two: The air is heavy with pheromones. Three: You're eyes are yellow on black."

"What?!" Ichigo jumped up out of bed and moved towards the full length mirror on the other side of the room, looking at his eyes first he noted that his eyes were indeed his demon half's, he then took in his appearance.

"You also looked like you were well and thoroughly fucked." Ikkaku pointed out trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Who looks thoroughly fucked?" Ichigo turned around as Grimmjow walked in and stopped inhaled deeply. "Yea... Ichigo what the hell happened?"

"Good dream?" Ichigo tried, receiving a look that clearly said they didn't believe him. "Well... I don't really know!" Grimmjow shut the door before anything else was said that they didn't really want overheard.

"How can you not know?" He asked when he was sure there was no one nearby.

"It felt real..." Ichigo started before moving to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Who?" Ikkaku asked moving to sit on the floor in front of his long time friend, Grimmjow moved to sit so they sat in a messed up triangle.

"It's just a dream right?" He looked at the two sitting with him, wanting them to assure him it was just a dream.

"Maybe..." Grimmjow answered truthfully.

"Maybe?"

"Well there are rumors that vampires have the ability to enter a person's dreams, that's why we asked who, if we know who then we know if it were really a dream or not." Grimmjow explained.

"Fact, it's a fact not a rumor." Ikkaku nodded more to himself than either of the other two. "Yumichika enters my dreams sometimes, did even before we were together, you guys know he's pregnant and not very far along. Well he's exactly four months along, think about it for a minute."

"You were on a mission for my father four months ago, you left five and didn't return until three." Ichigo clarified when Grimmjow continued to look confused.

"Does that mean he cheated?"

"No a demon's mate can't cheat, you know that." Ichigo punched the older demon's arm as a slight punishment.

"Yea, sorry forgot."

"Anyway, during that mission Yumichika had come to my dreams alot, then one became more fantasy than dream. I got home and immediately noticed his scent had changed alot, it started smelling more like those women or male demons/vampires that were pregnant. When I asked him about it he had told me the whole truth, then he showed the claw marks I had left on him during the dream and that proved to me the rumor about vampires entering others dreams was true." Giving a great sigh Ikkaku nodded again.

"So Ichigo, did this vampire that you refuse to tell us about leave a mark on you anywhere?" Grimmjow turned back to the prince.

Without thinking Ichigo reached up and touched where Byakuya had left the mark on his neck, there was a slight twinge and he gasped jumping up and moving past the two startled demons he moved towards the mirror again. Turning his head he saw that there was indeed a mark on his neck, the spot just above his pulse where the vampire lord had taken his blood. Grimmjow and Ikkaku came up behind him and looked at the mark, Grimmjow frowned and looked closer seeing two pinpricks of blood in the center of the mark.

"Well... We now know a vampire is visiting his dreams let's go Grimmjow." Ikkaku said grabbing the elder demon's arm and pulling him towards the door, looking over his shoulder Ikkaku smiled. "Remember Lord Kuchiki is having a costume party tonight, costumes are obvious, but masks are a must."

"Yea, okay..."

"Your father had a costume sent up already." Grimmjow smiled as he opened the door and waved a servant from the end of the hall moved forward and handed the outfit to him, the demon took it and offered it to Ichigo. With a tentative hand Ichigo took it, nodding the other two demons out, he unzipped the protective vinyl and looked at the costume.

"This is a joke..." Ichigo muttered as he pulled the costume out, sighing he dressed in it, over all it wasn't that bad of an outfit. Black leather pants hugged his hips and butt then flared towards the ankle, a loose button up short-sleeved, high-necked shirt, a red cravat and a pair of demon wings completed the look. He was at loss as to the mask, he sighed and threw himself back on the bed, gasping as his hands fell across something hard. He pulled the comforter down to reveal a gold mask with a sun painted across the left eye of the mask, so that the points that came from the sun stretched across the right eye hole.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya sighed as he dressed for his own frivolous event, it was pointless really, but then he remembered the costume he had given Isshin to be given to his son for the event and smiled. Tying white cravat around his neck, he buttoned up the jacket to his tuxedo and pulled on the cape, he looked at his mask and frowned at it. They had been gifts from Ukitake when the vampire leader was younger and masks had fascinated him, a matching set one golden with the sun painted on it the other silver with the moon painted. The moon mask he had the other he had left, even through the dream, with Ichigo wanting more than anything for the demon to believe that they were meant to be. If that meant that there were no heirs to either of them, then so be it, he would have the demon for himself.

"Byakuya?" Nnoitra entered the vampire's room without so much as a knock but the vampire was used to it by now. "Sorry for disturbing your thoughts but your guests are starting to arrive." The man was almost unrecognizable due to the mask, it was a simple white in base color, yet there were black paw prints going up the left side of it, making it seem as though a small animal had walked across it. Byakuya almost laughed at his second, it seemed strange that the vampire would really wear the mask that Byakuya had chosen for him.

"Very well, then we should not keep them waiting." Picking up his mask and tying the silk threads under his hair, Byakuya left the room with Nnoitra following. There was no formal welcome to all the demons and vampires, it was a night of anonymity. If they wanted to know who they were having fun with they could very well leave and remove their masks, but not here.

"Are you looking for your young demon?" Byakuya turned to an unfamiliar face, the voice was recognizable as Ukitake's, the mask he had chosen was one that was strange even for him. It featured a sakura tree branch reaching midway to the forehead, petals falling across the rest of the face, the vampire nodded after studying his mentor. "The opposite mask?" Another nod and Ukitake was pointing across the room at a young man leaning against the wall watching the other couples, a gentle, almost-not hug to the white haired vampire and Byakuya was making his way across the room. He watched as the sun put his hand to his own neck, then his chest rose and fell in what could only be a sigh, when he reached the other he allowed himself to slouch against the wall not two feet away from the demon.

"Sun?" Byakuya asked lowering his voice an octave, so he didn't sound himself, Ichigo looked up at the man next to him with a slight frown in his amber eyes. The demon looked at the mask the man wore and let out a gasp at the beauty of it, the moon was settled over the right eye of the mask, points of white crossed the mask in a semblance of stars. A shooting star, captured forever on the mask, stretched across the left eye hole.

"Moon?" Ichigo didn't want to let the other man know that the moment the demon saw him he was fascinated with him. A glimmer of humor shone in the man's eyes before he reached over for the demon's hand, giving him enough time to reject the movement. The demon saw that his hand would have been where the man's mouth would have been, were it not for the mask, recognizing the gesture as a kiss to his hand Ichigo pulled his hand away. He was not some woman that needed romancing, he glared at the man seeing humor still in the mercury eyes, he paused for a second remembering his dreams and that when Byakuya had become aroused his eyes turned to mercury.

"Would you care to dance?" The vampire offered his hand with a bow, the hand that was not offered gesturing towards the dance floor, Ichigo hesitated only a moment before taking the offered hand. He was lead onto the dance floor, the band had changed it's tango-like music to a gentler tone obviously meant for a waltz or something of the sort.

"You really can enter my dreams can't you?" Ichigo barely whispered but he knew the vampire and only the vampire he was dancing with had caught what he said.

"Yes, I can, I have been doing so these past few nights. Keeping you tired through out the day so that you would wake until I did." Byakuya leaned forward to whisper the words into Ichigo's ear.

"Thank you." Ichigo murmured before burying his masked face into Byakuya's shoulder.

"For what might I ask?"

"For showing me that I'm more than what I thought I was." Ichigo looked up into Byakuya's eyes. "For showing me that I'm someone special, someone to be loved." He saw the confusion in the vampire's eyes.

"Ichigo, what are you talking about?"

"No one told you? I'm a breeding bitch." Ichigo muttered before burying his face back into Byakuya's shoulder.

"No, no one has mentioned that. Ichigo, you are more than just a breeding bitch." Byakuya said gently, bringing his hand up to force the young demon to look him in the eye. "You are someone special, someone to be loved, if you would give me the chance I'll show you what I mean."

"I can't..." Ichigo whimpered before pushing himself away from the vampire, he turned and moved with the speed of demon's towards the exit.

* * *

Lab Angel: Poor, poor Byakuya... I'm sorry for how this turned out... But I had Ichigo whispering in my ear telling me not to let Byakuya have him just yet! Reviews and criticism are always nice... Well not always, but reviews are nice, I've started working on Ikkaku and Yumichika's story! This is just going to be a Demon's series... I've titled it Demon's dreams, you'll see why, but keep and eye out for it! I should have it up within the next 48 hours.

Jaa ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Lab Angel: Okay so I've been getting reviews from people asking me to write longer chapters, I'm sorry but it's just my writing style. All the fics I've written are short in chapter but it can't be helped, please I'm asking you to just enjoy it. The following link is the image of Ichigo's mask from the costume party, it might not look how I wanted it to but it's pretty damn close, let me know what you think. I'll probably draw and put the rest of the masks up too.

dskbeforedawn. deviantart .com/art/Sun-Mask-131110949 -remove spaces-

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tite Kubo, the plot just came from my own twisted little mind.

* * *

Demon's Blood

Ichigo didn't return home that night, causing his guards to fear, not fear thinking Kenpachi had killed him. The elder prince hadn't left the manor all evening, or even the day before.

"Ikkaku!" The demon turned to see Grimmjow moving quickly.

"Any news?" Grimmjow asked, they had set the meeting point at the highest point in Karakura.

"None, but we're still waiting to hear from Lady Kukaku."

"Yes... He might have gone there... Lady Kukaku is his favorite relative." Grimmjow frowned towards the north where Kukaku's manor lay a day and a half's journey from their own manor.

"I was going to head to the Club, see if Urahara has heard anything."

"I was going to head to the Vampire Manor, see if any thing's been heard there yet." Nodding they headed off in their agreed upon directions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Demon Prince sighed as he arrived at the home of a fellow demon, Chad, he wasn't very well known except for the work he did changing the appearances of someone. Kind of a plastic surgeon, but he used a magic as old as time, and his spells only lasted a set amount of time. For Ichigo this was perfect, he wanted to live without the pressures of being a prince as well as the next king of the demon's.

"Hey Chad are you here?" Ichigo shouted as he opened the door, the house wasn't overly huge, but it wasn't small either.

"In the backroom." He heard the baritone voice respond, entering and shutting the door behind him, Ichigo moved towards the backroom where different herbs were stored. "Prince Ichigo! To what do I owe the visit?"

"I can't live in that world anymore, they are expecting too much from me." Ichigo nearly pleaded for the other demon to help him.

"I won't pretend to understand, I'll do what you ask, you can stay here for as long as it takes me to make the potion. How long will you want to keep this new appearance?"

"As long as possible..." Ichigo muttered following Chad up the stairs to the room he had for the people who had no where to go while they waited for the potions to finish. "And multiple, if it's not too much trouble, I want to be able to die without anyone really knowing who I am or was."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya growled at the poor attendant that was tending the night gardens, the woman got up and left quickly, not wanting to be around the vampire lord when he was in a bad mood. Sighing the vampire decided he'd apologize to the help for his temper when the demon prince was found, but not before, he didn't want to have to apologize every time he glared at the help.

"Now that's not nice." He turned to see Gin leaning against a tree. "You should say you're sorry to that poor woman, she's only human."

"I don't have time for your pathetic teasing tonight Gin." Byakuya growled at the other vampire.

"Oh that's right, you're Demon Prince ran away at last night's little costume ball and hasn't been seen since."

"Leave me!" Byakuya growled turning away from the silver haired vampire, he heard the man chuckle causing him to growl, turn and leap at the other. He growled again as he felt hands wrap around his neck and waist.

"Get out of here Gin!!" Byakuya was still clawing at the hands holding him away from the infuriating vampire, he knew that voice but it didn't calm him as it would have.

"My my so violent, I guess that means I should retreat." That infuriating smile in place Gin disappeared, leaving Nnoitra to calm the vampire lord.

"What the hell has gotten into you?!" Nnoitra growled finally releasing his lord and friend. "I realize that the demon prince left but that doesn't mean we won't find him!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ikkaku calm down, you guys will find him." Yumichika sat on the edge of their bed trying to calm the irate demon.

"What if we don't, he's the chosen heir of the demon clan!" Ikkaku shouted turning to his mate, Yumichika sighed turning his head down not wanting his mate to see the thoughts reflected in his eyes.

"Is that really the only reason anyone wants to find him?!" Yumichika stood up suddenly.

"That's _why_we have to find him my love." Ikkaku moved to hug his mate to him only to be pushed away.

"You have to find him because he's the chosen heir of the demon clan? That's no reason for anyone to be searching for him!" Yumichika moved further away from the demon. "Everyone should be searching for him just because they care for him!"

"Yumichika! Grimmjow and I do care for him, we don't want anything happening to him."

"Is that really it? Do you really care for him? It doesn't seem like it..." In the darkness of the room Yumichika's eyes glowed menacingly.

"Yumichika please, you know that I care for Ichigo, he's like a brother to me." Ikkaku tried calming the suddenly angered vampire.

"Then you should still be out looking for him! It doesn't matter that another demon came to take over responsibility for searching, if he were truly like a brother you wouldn't be here talking to me about how frustrating it is that you can't find him, you would be out there looking!" With a slight growl Yumichika entered the adjoining room, sighing Ikkaku got up and moved to sit at the door.

"Hey Yumi..." Ikkaku muttered a loud thunk of wood hitting wood was his only indication that Yumichika had heard. "You really would mind me being gone? It could take days to find him..." So heavily was he leaning on the door that when Yumichika opened he fell backwards, he found himself looking up into the vampire's smiling face.

"Just find him, it may have only been a few months since I met him, but because of you Ichigo is practically a brother to me as well. The two of you and Grimmjow are the first real family I've had in a long time." Ikkaku stood up and hugged the vampire, leaning down he kissed his mate and released him. "Bring him back."

"I will." Smiling Ikkaku left their room, he found Grimmjow sitting on the floor just down the hall. "So?"

"I'm going to look for Ichigo, they told us to rest, but I think finding our brother is more important than resting." Grimmjow looked up and grinned. "So you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"I'm going." The two looked up and saw Kenpachi.

"I'm sorry Prince Kenpachi, but we were given express orders to not let you within twenty feet of Ichigo." Grimmjow shook his head as he explained.

"He's actually my brother and you aren't going to let me help search for him, I'm better at tracking the brat than anyone in this manor and you damn well know it."

"We can't allow it." Ikkaku reiterated.

"You guys wanna know why I wanna fight Ichigo?"

"That depends is it going to come with a demonstration?" Grimmjow said standing and resting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Not at all, the reason I'm so intent on fighting Ichigo every chance I get is to help him, demons don't get strong on their own. It happens when they're fighting for their lives, you guys should know that better than anyone."

* * *

Lab Angel: I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I'm trying to get my cousin to write up the list of girls that are going to be showing up in this fanfic. As you read, Kukaku already broke in, there will be more in the next chapter and hopefully it will be longer. Thank you for reading, please review, criticism is welcome.

Jaa ne.


	9. Chapter 9

Lab Angel: Okay sorry it's been a couple days without an update, I had a hard time writing this chapter. How much I should put in it and what not, but there are going to be two more chapters before this ends, for a total of three more chapters.

Disclaimer: I will never own them people!

* * *

Demon's Blood

Ichigo had sighed as he sat up in bed, confused for a moment as to where he was, after a few minutes he blinked the confusion away. He remembered where he was and why he was there, why he wasn't Byakuya's mate.

"Heh... I guess this charm really does work." He muttered lifting his wrist and looking at the little charm there. "I'm gonna have to thank Lillinette." The knock on his door made him jump. "Yea? C'mon in Chad."

"The potions are finished." The big demon said holding out the first potion and a bag that had been prepared.

"Oh, thank you." Reaching out Ichigo took the offered potion.

"Be careful though, too much of this stuff could have dire conesquences." Chad warned, Ichigo nodded. "You drink that quickly I hear it tastes disgusting." Doing as the older demon said he downed the potion without ever tasting it, he found himself gagging on the after taste though, he froze between gags and felt the small changes happening. He had figured he would be little less noticable as a woman, therefore the potion changed him into a woman, he would go to Kukaku's manor. He knew everyone would look for him there but he didn't know where else he could go, so Kukaku's manor it was. "Be careful out there Ichigo, no one will recognize you, at least appearance wise. Try not to let anyone near enough to smell you though, your appearance will change but your scent won't."

"Thanks Chad, I really appreciate you doing this for me." Ichigo was surprised at his own voice, he wasn't used to it sounding so soft.

"The potion I made for you lasts for one entire month unless you take the bluish potion in that bag, then you'll be your normal self again, you have three potions for each side and a change of clothes in the bag." Chad turned and left the room, getting up from the bed he looked around seeing a mirror hanging over the dresser. He moved towards it and smiled, he didn't even recognize the girl staring back at him, his hair had lengthened to his shoulders and turned black.

Looking closer he could see that his eyes darkened to be as black as his hair, it was little scary to think that it was him, he grabbed the belt around his waist and pulled it as tight as it would go. Noticing that the jeans he had been wearing were hanging off his hips he smiled, it was an interesting look, he began going through the drawers of the dresser and found a pair of scissors. Smiling he pulled the shirt off and began cutting it, the collar of the shirt was the first thing to go so that when he wore it it would hang off his shoulders, then cut the bottom half-way up so it showed off the midriff. Pulling the shirt back on he smiled again at the woman that looked back, dressed like the teenage human girls running around.

"I guess it's time to get to Kukaku's place... Maybe I'll go somewhere else, a vampires coven? No... Lady Matsumoto! I can't stand her but oh well, I'll live." With a new destination in mind he grabbed the bag and left the room, he met Chad at the door talking to Kenpachi, freezing for only a moment Ichigo looked at his half brother.

"Are you sure you haven't seen my brother?" Kenpachi asked, it sounded like he'd asked a few times now.

"If I have or haven't is strictly confidential and you know that Prince Kenpachi." Chad said calmly, Ichigo heard Kenpachi growl and feared for the demon.

"I'm leaving now, thank you for everything Chad." Ichigo said before Kenpachi decided to hurt Chad.

"Not a problem in the least, you are always welcome here dear." Chad smiled then turned to the half demon prince. "Will you allow my client to leave?" He asked acid on his tongue, Kenpachi stepped aside, Ichigo looked at Chad with a slightly pleading look. "I thought you were a prince!" Growling Kenpachi stepped further in the entryway and off to the side nearly touching the wall. Ichigo smiled and nodded at Chad then moved towards the door, he paused as he saw who was waiting on the other side of the door, his heart aching at being so close to his best friends and not saying anything to them.

"Good evening milady." Both demons bowed their heads.

"Gentlemen." Ichigo nodded as he hurried away from them, there was no way he was going to get caught there when the wind picked up, they would recognize his scent. When he was a distance away from them he sighed, then growled, there was no way he could change his scent but he could mask it. "I guess that means I'm going shopping..." He turned and headed for the nearest mall, once there he walked into the perfume shop, his nose became assualted by the various scents.

"Welcome! Can I help you find something?" A woman in a chinese style dress asked smiling too brightly.

"Um... I'm looking for a new perfume, I want something that isn't too strong but not so subtle that you don't notice it."

"Any preference as to brand?"

"None whatsoever." Ichigo smiled.

"Okay, well if you step this way I can pull together a few samples." She smiled and motioned to a glass case that had different perfumes in it. "So something that isn't strong but not weak either?" Ichigo nodded. "Musk or sweet?" She asked and Ichigo frowned, she smiled and pulled two different perfumes and sprayed them on little slips of cardboard/paper. "This is musk," She said handing one of the cards to him, he held it under his nose and sniffed it. "And this is sweet." She smiled again as she handed the other to him, he repeated his actions.

"Musk." Ichigo answered, she smiled and nodded then pulled a few more samples out. Spraying one after the other she named them while she sprayed and handed them to him, he paused at one then nodded holding onto it then he paused at another. "These two..." he murmured still switching between them.

"They're from the same company." She said holding the similar bottles up, one was a dusty red that said Pure above the brand name, the other was a white/rainbow that said Hypnotic. "If you want you can take both. I have a friend and she has both, she mixes the scents tiogether, here's what it smells like." She sprayed a card with both bottles and handed it to him, smelling it he nodded.

"I'll take both." He smiled at her and she nodded, he had a sneaking suspicion that she got paid on commision, shrugging he followed her on his side of the case towards the counter where they waited for the other cashier and customer to finish. She rang it up, then bagged the two boxes that the perfumes were in, smiling the whole time as Ichigo left.

------------------------------------------ One Month Later ------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya growled when news that Ichigo still hadn't been found reached him, it had been a month and there hasn't been a sign of Ichigo anywhere. He looked at his long time friend and sighed, the younger vampire had been with him, since the demon prince had taken off. They didn't want Byakuya attacking anyone again and Nnoitra was the only who could control the vampire lord.

"Nnoitra."

"Hmm?" The tall vampire was sitting against a wall with his eyes closed making you think he'd fallen into human sleep.

"You don't have to stay with me, you know that right?" Byakuya said and was surprised when he received a negative response.

"It's okay, I've been with you for longer than I can remember, so I'm alright staying with you." Nnoitra smiled up at him.

"Thank you, remind me to let you go on a vacation when we find Ichigo." Byakuya said with a rare smile, he had been smiling less and less, it was worrying everyone.

"I'll hold you to that." Nnoitra said smiling.

"Ikkaku, Grimmjow and Prince Kenpachi are across the continent, there's no luck there. They're staying with Coven leader Lisa Yadomaru and her mate Nanao Ise." Yumichika spoke up from the corner of the room he had occupied, the vampire lord had him moved back to the coven manor as demon's tended to get a bit dangerous around a vampire/demon expecting a child. Without Ikkaku there Yumichika wouldn't have stood a chance, at least in the vampire coven he was protected by many.

"You shouldn't be doing this Yumichika." Nnoitra scolded as he moved to wipe the blood from the younger vampires forehead.

"I'm okay, just a little tired..." The pregnant vampire admitted.

"Then you should sleep." Byakuya said motioning Yumichika towards the bed, he then looked at Nnoitra who nodded and helped the youngest to his feet. "You are carrying the child of a demon, you know depending on the type of demon, how long they carry a child."

"Yea... Ikkaku is one of the demon classes that only carries for a few months..." Yumichika said reverently. "From what I heard his mother only carried him for six months."

"Then you're due anytime." Nnoitra said amazed.

"Yea, at least that's what Lady Sun-Sun had told me." Yumichika said smiling at the thought of the female demon.

"I think we should get the opinion of a vampire." Byakuya said with a nod, he went to the door and spoke with the servant waiting outside, the human flinched remembering the bad mood the vampire had been in as of late. "Would you send for Lady Unohana please." He added the please hoping to ease the frazzled nerves of the poor butler, there was a look of relief in the human's eyes and he nodded, then hurried off towards the female vampire's quarters.

"You really should issue a personal apology to the poor humans that work here." Nnoitra said once the door was closed again, Yumichika nodded in agreement behind him.

"Yes, I will, tomorrow." Byakuya agreed moving back towards the window where he had been before, a few moments of staring out the window and there was a little knock on the door. "Enter." Byakuya said without turning around.

"Lord Kuchiki?"

"Lady Unohana, thank you for coming, I'd like you to examine Yumichika." Byakuya said still watching out the window, he heard the movement behind him, a small pained gasp from Yumichika had him turning around seeing that the female vampire was applying slight pressure to his lower abdomen. "Is that necessary?"

"Yes, I want to find out if the baby has turned yet." Unohana said in her gentle voice, moving her hands up to the top of the slight swell in the vampire's stomach, putting pressure there instead causing the vampire beneath her to moan in pain. "Yes, the baby has begun turning, it could be here any day now. Where is your mate? He should be here, it will make the birthing easier, it is supposed to be very difficult on a male to give birth." She gave him a disapproving frown before she shook her head, standing and walking out of the room.

"Call him back to you Yumichika." Nnoitra ordered not even giving the younger demon a chance to argue, with a nod Yumichika concentrated on entering Ikkaku's dream. When he pulled back he was smiling, he nodded at the questioning glance he got from Nnoitra.

"He said he'll start heading back this way tomorrow."

"Good, now rest." Byakuya said using his authority as the vampire lord to put the young vampire into the deathly sleep of their people.

"Was that wise?" Nnoitra asked looking at Yumichika, he grabbed the wash cloth he had been using to wipe the blood/sweat from Yumichika's brow.

"Unfortunately it was, he will awaken when his mate arrives." Byakuya informed then motioned for his second to follow from Yumichika's room. "What I'm worried about is if he will survive the birth of his child, there are very few vampires that survive giving birth to a demon."

"I remember, we've lost so many, it's why I didn't want his mate to be a demon." Nnoitra sighed remembering when he fought against Yumichika and Ikkaku's union.

"None had a chance of keeping the two apart." They both turned and smiled as Ukitake walked up to them from the direction they had been heading, he smiled at them in greeting. "We are all born for one person and only that one person can make us feel complete, you both know that, I had taught you such. It is why the two of you don't have mates or lovers because without even knowing it you were waiting for the one that would make you see only them. For you Byakuya it was the demon prince and for you Nnoitra it was Lord Jeagerjaques, we all wait for that one person whether we're aware of it or not doesn't matter."

"Is that why you aren't attached Master Ukitake?" Nnoitra asked without a thought.

"Yes, I'm waiting for him or her to find me, as I have been searching for them." Ukitake gave a small smile of sadness, before he nodded at the two younger vampires.

"Good night Master." Byakuya said bowing before the older.

"Good night to you as well." Ukitake said nodding then continuing past the two.

"It's been a long time since he spoke of searching for the one for him." Nnoitra said thoughtfully. "I feel sorry that he's lived for so long and hasn't found them yet."

"You feel sorry that we've lived for three hundred years and have found the ones who are ours, while he has yet to find his." Byakuya corrected, receiving a nod from the taller.

--------------------------------- Across The Continent ----------------------------------------------

Grimmjow growled as he ate what meager food had been brought to them, they had been forced to sleep in the same room, understandable they had futons but the point was that they couldn't separate them all. Kenpachi's snoring could have woken the dead and Ikkaku talked in his sleep, it's a wonder when Yumichika sleeps as a human would that he slept at all. Grimmjow knew he had his own sleeping habits that got on people's nerves but the point was that he didn't get a wink of sleep that night or the nights previous.

"Hey, I need to head back to Karakura." Ikkaku said suddenly, Grimmjow perked up at this news.

"Oh yea? Why's that?" Kenpachi asked.

"Yumichika is due any day now."

"How do you know this?" Grimmjow asked raising a brow questioningly, he received a glare from Ikkaku and nodded, knowing that it was widely known that vampires could enter the dreams of any they chose. "Souka... Well you gotta do what you gotta due, we should all probably start heading back, for a couple of days anyway."

"Yea, we all need to sleep in actual beds." Kenpachi agreed, after finishing their little breakfast they entered the meeting room where Lady Ise was said to be taking care of business.

"Good morning gentlemen, I hope you slept well." She said in a strict voice that didn't leave room for a response. "I assume you'll be leaving us now." They all nodded and she forced a smile, they knew they were taking up her time that she obviously thought could be used elsewhere. "Very well then, take care and safe journey back to Karakura." That said they turned and left, they made it home the next day, exhausted from lack of sleep and too much use of their demonic powers.

"Ikkaku, stay here and rest, you don't want to go to Yumichika looking like death." Grimmjow said placing his hand on the younger demon's shoulder. "Besides he's probably asleep for the day." Ikkaku nodded and left for his room.

* * *

Lab Angel: I may or may not write stories for pairings that appear in these last few chapters, there are others that want to be known but I don't know if I'll be able to write them out, let me know what you think. Ten cookies and a mention in the next chapter to the person that guesses who Ichigo has turned into! Reviews are nice, criticism is welcome. I realize that this chapter is short but there's nothing I can do bout it. Thank you for reading, thank you to all who have reviewed so far.

Sorry bout the month time jump in there, but if Ichigo isn't gone for very long how can Byakuya show that he truly loves the Demon Prince! I think it's sweet to think of a guy waiting that long and Ukitake's philosophy about soul mates up there! It's actually mine! I believe that! I couldn't care less if people agree with me about that! Again I'm sorry but I've had too much coffee. The perfume is real! I have both, they are made by Dior!

Jaa ne!


	10. Chapter 10

Lab Angel: Okay sorry it's been a couple days without an update, I had a hard time writing this chapter. I'm slowly losing inspiration for it. I might write another version of this chapter too, so if I do it'll be labelled as 10.2. Thank you to all who've reviewed and there's something I'm forgetting but I don't care at the moment.

Disclaimer: I will never own them people!

**Bold is writing**

_Italicized is a dream (Not showing up in this chapter)_

* * *

Demon's Blood

A scream ripped through vampire manor, scaring the poor humans that called the place home, they knew what it was like for a male to give birth in the manor, so they went about their daily lives as normally as possible. Hoping that they sound of the vampire's scream wouldn't kill them-1-, Lady Unohana was there so there was no real worry for the vampire giving birth. The two demons outside the manor however didn't know of the female vampire's presence with the Ikkaku's mate.

"Let me in there dammit!" Ikkaku growled at the vampires standing guard at the gate.

"I'm sorry, but we've ordered not to allow any demons into the manor, if you have business with Lord Kuchiki you will have to wait until the birth of Master Ayasegawa's child." One of them informed.

"I'm the father of that child you bastards!" Grimmjow stood behind Ikkaku, arms crossed, brow furrowed in a glare. The guards didn't know whether to believe him or not, that was costing them time. "If you don't let me go both baby and carrier will die!"

"What's going on here?" The four men turned towards the voice on the other side of the gates, the guards stood at attention.

"Lord Jiruga! This demon says he is the father of the child being born to Master Ayasegawa." The guard that had spoke before said again.

"Nnoitra!" Ikkaku shouted in relief. "I need to be with Yumichika! You know that!" A look passed the vampire's face.

"Do I know you?" The color drained from the young demon's face.

"You can't be serious!" Ikkaku screamed.

"No, I'm sorry but you cannot enter these grounds, it has been forbidden for a demon to enter until the prince is found." Nnoitra turned and began walking back towards the manor.

"You told me that Yumichika was like a kid brother to you." Grimmjow muttered, seeing the vampire freeze he continued. "If you don't let Ikkaku in you know that he will die before the child is brought into the world, you know this yet you would deny the man who could keep Yumichika from passing on, if you were truly like a brother to the young man then you would let his mate in to him." Nnoitra turned and half glared at the demon, then walked back towards the gate opening it up then motioning the two demons inside.

"Yumi!" Ikkaku rushed into the room they had been led to, inside the room a female vampire sat at Yumichika's side, wiping his forehead with a damp cloth. The vampire looked better the moment the demon touched him.

"Is it safe to assume that you are this vampire's mate?" The woman asked looking at the fierce demon.

"Yes, Yumi are you okay?"

"He's fine," The woman answered looking at the second demon that had entered. "My name is Unohana Retsu, I am the midwife for the male vampires." She bowed her head towards each of the men.

"Madarame Ikkaku, I'm Yumichika's mate." Ikkaku bowed his head, then turned his attention back to the vampire that he had taken up in his arms, Unohana turned her attention to the teal haired demon.

"Jeagerjaques Grimmjow, brother to Ikkaku and Yumichika." Grimmjow bowed his head.

"Grimmjow." Said demon turned towards Lord Kuchiki and shook his head.

"I am truly sorry Lord Kuchiki, but there is no sign of him, I want to find Ichigo as much as anyone but we aren't going to do that if he doesn't want to be found. I remember when we were fledglings, playing hide n seek, Ichigo couldn't be found by anyone. It's why Ikkaku, Prince Kenpachi and I are having such a hard time finding him." Grimmjow explained looking at the pair on the bed, Unohana had stepped away from the bed to give the two some time together.

"Ikkaku?" Grimmjow looked up to see that Yumichika had woken up.

"He's been asleep since the night before last." Byakuya explained seeing the question in the teal haired demon's eyes.

"The night before we decided we'd head back this way." Grimmjow looked astonished. "But what about those screams earlier?"

"Those were done without the knowledge of young Master Ayasegawa." Unohana explained. "I do hope that he will survive this."

"What do you mean?" Ikkaku asked from the bed taking his attention from his mate.

"We lose so many vampires to birthing, even if the mate is here there is still a high probability that he won't survive." She explained looking sadly at the vampire on the bed.

"What's the sucess rate of vampires surviving the birth of their child?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well in women it's very high, but in men, the success rate of them surviving is currently one in every maybe two hundred."

"Yumi..." Ikkaku looked down at his mate, seeing the worried look in azure eyes he smiled and kissed the blood/sweat streaked forehead. "You can't leave me okay."

"I'm not going anywhere..." Yumichika whispered then gasped and gave a weak moan of pain, it passed a few moments later. "I still have to beat you into shape." Ikkaku smiled as tears filled his eyes.

"Yea." Unohana moved back over to the pair, she folded the blankets up to the vampire's knees, she frowned and looked at him.

"This is going to feel a little strange and you aren't going to like this feeling but bear with me." She gave a reassuring smile, then lifted and spread his legs, then reached forward. The vampire gasped again then squirmed to get away from the fingers prodding at an opening that hadn't been there before. "Be still child!" The female vampire reprimanded, Yumichika growled then hissed as the fingers touched him again. "The birth canal is fully formed-2- and it appears that, as human doctors would say, your water has broken. The baby will be here any time now." Yumchika let a scream loose as Unohana pulled away from him, looking at the watch wrapped around her left wrist she timed the contraction, frowning she knelt by Yumichika's legs again.

"What's going on?" Yumichika asked as the pain faded.

"Contractions dear, they are perfectly normal." Smiling she reached out and took the cloth from his forehead and placed it in the bowl that contained slightly pink water. "Lord Jeagerjaques, would you be so kind as to refill that bowl with clean cool water?" Unohana smiled and the demon nodded moving forward then stopping at the growl he heard then he stepped back again.

"I'm sorry but it had completely slipped my mind that Yumichika's mate was a demon, we demons don't like any other near our mates when they are near giving birth." Grimmjow explained moving to the farthest wall away from the pair, making himself seem as little a threat as possible. "I would not wish it to come to blows between myself and Ikkaku." The vampire nodded then looked at Nnoitra who had stepped forward and grabbed the bowl from the stand it had been on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo sighed as they traveled through Karakura, he had a horrible feeling at the moment but didn't let it show, he hadn't known that Rangiku had a mate and was now happily settled down. He hadn't even known that her mate was the Lady of the Northern Coven, Lady Tia Harribel was a stern woman, one that didn't approve of men. Ichigo was certainly glad that he had been transformed into a woman, Ikkaku, Grimmjow and Kenpachi had been let to stay at the coven's manor and had been close enough to touch Ichigo, yet they didn't know it. His scent wasn't his own anymore, it was the same scent that the demon women of the northern town as well as the perfume he had bought.

"Lady Harribel, we will be arriving at Lord Kuchiki's manner soon." The vampire that was driving their limo said smiling, Byakuya was the one vampire that Ichigo had seriously hoped he wouldn't have to see, but when he had tried to get Rangiku to let him stay behind she had laughed and told him not to be silly. "I was also told to tell you that one of the vampires is in labor at this very moment."

"Which vampire?" Harribel asked looking up slightly shocked.

"Yes yes which one?" Rangiku chimed excited at the prospect.

"Madarame Yumichika, formerly of the Ayasegawa household." The driver informed.

"He's gone into labor?" Ichigo asked, his voice still surprised him, even a whole month later.

"Yes, do you know him Miss Karin?" The driver asked as excited as Rangiku was.

"No, I've only heard of him, that his mate is Madarame Ikkaku of the demon clan." Ichigo said smiling, he had decided he would be called Karin when he had been asked what his name was. He had told them Shiba Karin of the Shiba clan, he knew that the clan was immense therefore it was perfect, he had not expected Shiba Kukaku to be there though. The woman had gotten up close and personal with the younger demon, looking at the black eyes and pale face framed by the dark hair, then she had smiled and pulled Ichigo/Karin into a back breaking hug. Karin had become her own person, taking over when Ichigo had let his guard down.

"How do you know all of this?" Rangiku asked suspiciously, Ichigo thought of Byakuya and gave a dreamy sigh.

"Because almost every single female demon had wanted to be his mate." Ichigo said sighing again while thinking of Byakuya taking another as his mate, full of disappointment. He felt arms wrap around his waist and turned to see that Rangiku and Harribel had moved to sit on either side of him and hugged him close.

"Don't worry darling, you'll find someone even better than Madarame Ikkaku." Rangiku whispered into Ichigo's ear then smiled kissing him on the cheek. Ichigo instantly felt guilty, then he felt something shift in his body, throwing himself in the seat across from him he sighed and looked at the women in front of him.

"There's something I should tell the both you, now before I lose my nerve..." Ichigo muttered.

"What is it?" Harribel asked in her stern no nonsense voice.

"I'm not who I've been telling you I am." He said and heard that his voice was lowering back to what it was. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo... I only took this form and disguise as a way to try to escape fate." He knew that it had been a good idea to wear a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt that day as he began losing the womanly shape that he had held for an entire month. He heard Rangiku gasp as the transformation completed.

"Prince Kurosaki?!" Rangiku threw herself to the floor of the limo.

"So you're the reason Lord Kuchiki was said to be in an extremely bad mood?" Harribel asked raising a delicate blonde brow.

"Yes, I beg your forgiveness that I had to deceive you in such a manner." Ichigo said bowing so that he was leaned over his legs.

"Don't worry about it." Harribel said waving a hand in between them.

"Thank you Lady Harribel."

"Now do you have a potion that will change you back into Karin?" Rangiku asked taking her seat next to her mate, Ichigo nodded then reached into the backpack that he had with him, pulling out the potion that would change him back into a woman. The change happened in an instant and both women looked impressed, reaching into the backpack that she had Rangiku pulled out a piece of fabric and smiled before attacking Ichigo, pulling the t-shirt over his head in a quick movement.

"Rangiku." Harribel shook her head with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo squealed in panic.

"You need to look nicer, you aren't going to ruin mine and Tia's reputation looking like a slob!" She slipped the fabric on him and smiled again before pulling the sweats down slim, pale legs. "There you go."

"Ladies?" The driver had come to a stop in front of the elaborate manor.

"Never thought I'd be back here..." Ichigo muttered.

"Don't worry, I've met you plenty of times before you came to us and I can't even tell it's you, no one else will." Rangiku said smiling as she followed her mate into the manor, seconds after the front door was closed a scream rent the air, causing everyone to freeze. A moment later a baby's cry could be heard, then several sighs of relief.

"Poor Master Ayasegawa." One of the servants said, the three of them looked at him. "He had been in labor since earlier this evening, it was after dusk that the word had spread that he had gone into labor and it's now almost dawn and the baby is finally born. Well if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your rooms." Smiling the man led the way, they passed a room and they all smelt the blood and other fluids associated with birth. "You're bedroom." Ichigo smiled and leaned against the door watching as he showed Rangiku and Harribel to a room three doors down-3-. He looked back towards the room he knew his friends were in before releasing a sigh, he wanted to see his friends, he could always say that he wanted to see the baby.

"Karin." Ichigo turned around to face Harribel. "Will you let Lord Kuchiki know that we have arrived?" The servant looked at them then nodded.

"He is in with Master Ayasegawa." He informed, Ichigo nodded and moved towards the room that they had passed. He knocked gently on the door, he barely heard the soft order that had been issued. The four vampires and two demons turned to look at him with questioning glares.

"My name is Shiba Karin, I am the new lady in waiting for Lady Harribel, she bade me inform you of our arrival." Ichigo said formerly giving a curtsy, lifting the hem of her summer dress a little, he saw Byakuya nod and as he turned to leave he caught sight of Yumichika laying on the bed proped up on pillows. He was smiling softly at a bundle of blankets, Ikkaku lay next to him smiling down at the small bundle. "Is that the baby? May I see?" He asked hoping against all odds that they would let him.

"Come, it's alright." Yumichika said looking up and smiling, Ichigo moved closer and leaned forward over Yumichika. "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"She is indeed." Ichigo agreed smiling at Yumichika, he was happy that Yumichika had survived the birth, even happier to see that the two of them were happy. "What is her name?"

"We haven't really thought of names, unless my mate did and didn't tell me." Yumichika said looking up at Ikkaku.

"I did, I thought that if it had been a girl that we would name her Yachiru." Yumichika looked down at the little girl in his arms and smiled.

"What do you think? Do you like that, Yachiru?" He asked and the baby in his arms cooed then laughed.

"I think she likes it." Ikkaku said smiling down at his mate and daughter, Ichigo smiled and bowed herself out, still smiling he nodded to Harribel who was leaning against the door outside their designated room. She turned and entered, he could distinctly hear a squeal of joy a moment later, shaking his head he turned the door knob to his own bedroom.

"One moment." Ichigo turned and saw Grimmjow and Nnoitra, he froze for a moment then, smiled.

"How can I help you tonight gentlemen?" He asked.

"You were at Chad's a month ago," Grimmjow stated, giving Ichigo/Karin a stare that would scare most demons over hundreds of years old.

"So... What of it?" Ichigo asked indignantly.

"I want to know who you are." Grimmjow growled, getting more agitated.

"I already told you who I am, I am Shiba Karin!" He shouted glaring at the taller demon.

"I have met all of the demons in the Shiba clan, including those that have gone over seas in the past hundred years." Grimmjow gave him a look that dared one to challenge him. Ichigo growled, he missed arguing with Grimmjow, that was one of the things that he had really missed in the last month.

"I had gone over seas over two hundred years ago, surely you cannot have met all of the Shiba clan, that would be nearly impossible!" Ichigo said, the panic was beginning to build in him.

"How old are you exactly?" Nnoitra spoke up from where he stood on the opposite side of the hallway.

"You should never ask a lady her age." Ichigo said the only thing he could think of.

"Humor us, please, milady." Grimmjow glared, if looks could kill.

"Fine I'm nearly four hundred years old." Ichigo huffed.

"Then you're nearly my age, I must say that I don't remember you."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was old enough to take a mate the demon leaders were practically throwing their daughters at me, hoping I'd take one of them as my mate. The Shiba clan was no different, they presented all the females that were my age to me, I refused everyone of them of course." Grimmjow added as he heard Nnoitra growl behind him.

"You had seriously considered one of them." Ichigo ground out, then stopped shocked at his words.

"Welcome home." Grimmjow said smirking, Ichigo had been the only one that had known Grimmjow had seriously considered one of the Shiba women, Ichigo smacked a hand to his forehead at his own stupidity. Growling he pushed open the door to the room, leaving the door open for the two men that followed, when he heard the door shut he turned around to glare at the demon.

"How did you figure out?" He asked.

"Kinda hard not to when I've known you as long as I have." Grimmjow smiled again and embraced the younger demon.

"When did you figure it out?" Ichigo raised a brow then turned and began unpacking the few things he had brought with him.

"When you introduced yourself as a Shiba I suspected, then as you walked passed me to look at Yachiru and make sure that Yumichika was alright I took in your scent, the only thing different is the musky sweetness. Either way your scent was buried in there, I'm just better at digging scents than anyone, remember?" Ichigo laughed for a moment, nodded then shook his head.

"I had completely forgotten." He gasped and whirled around to look at the two. "You will not tell Byakuya! Or anyone for that matter!"

"What?" Nnoitra asked looking at the young demon, slightly bewildered.

"You will not tell anyone! Promise me!!" Ichigo shouted.

"I promise." Grimmjow said smiling.

"I don't know, Byakuya's been pretty damn violent lately because we couldn't find you." Nnoitra rubbed the back of his neck, Ichigo bit his bottom lip, then smiled.

"I have an idea, the only reason he hasn't been able to enter my dreams is because Lilynette gave me this, she's a vampire that can enter dreams and this is a ward against vampires entering your dreams." Ichigo turned around and reached for a piece of paper and a pen, he quickly wrote a note and held it out for Nnoitra. "I will only do this if you agree not to tell anyone that Karin is me." He pulled the note out of Nnoitra's reach, when the vampire took it he smiled. "I'll take it off tomorrow night, that's in the note, I signed it with my signature."

"It should calm Byakuya down a bit." Nnoitra smiled, then turned to leave. "Grimmjow?"

"I'm gonna visit with my brother." Grimmjow said then smiled at Nnoitra as he nodded and opened the door.

"So you and Nnoitra together yet?" Ichigo asked smiling.

"Getting there." Grimmjow sighed then smiled. "Why run?" He asked suddenly serious.

"I don't know, I just thought that Byakuya knew I was nothing more than a breeding bitch and decided that I didn't want to be with someone who saw me like that." Ichigo said sitting down on the foot of the huge bed. "I had already decided to run, even before the masquerade ball, after I found out that he didn't know I was confused. I didn't want to deal with it." Grimmjow sat down next to the younger demon and wrapped an arm around slender shoulders.

"Running isn't gonna solve anything and you know it." Grimmjow stated before he crushed the demon to him in a deep hug, Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's waist. "Byakuya never knew you were a breeding bitch, he loved you and was ready to make you his mate even if that meant that there would be no heirs for either of you."

"Truth?"

"Truth, I heard that the next night he yelled at some poor human gardener and nearly murdered one of the vampire lords that helps govern, you remember Ichimaru Gin." Ichigo nodded. "That was the vampire he nearly murdered, Nnoitra's been with him from dusk to dawn, making sure Byakuya doesn't do it again."

"Soon, Kurosaki Ichigo will return soon." He smiled and nodded, Grimmjow stood up smiling and left the room. Ichigo threw himself back on the bed, before he fell asleep though he stood up and locked his door, stripping down to nothing he drank the potion that reversed the change and untied the charm around his wrist setting it gently on the bedside table. "My arrival home will be unknown to any except Kuchiki Byakuya." He murmured laying down and pulling the covers up to his waist.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya growled as he heard a knock on the door, the door opened without his permission and he knew who it was, he continued to stare out at the eastern sky where it was beginning to lighten. Growling when the sky turned pink he drew the heavy velvet curtains that would cut out all morning light, he turned and regarded his second-in-command.

"What is it?"

"What is what?

"You look like the cat that ate the canary." Byakuya said with a slight raised of his lips.

"Do I?"

"What's going on Nnoitra?" Byakuya asked serious now, the grin only grew and Byakuya grew wary. The taller vampire reached into his back pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "What's that?"

"A letter, it was delivered not long ago." Nnoitra's smile widened even more.

"From whom?" Byakuya asked.

"No one dangerous if that's what you're asking."

"Well who?"

"A demon..." Nnoitra continued hinting.

"Why would that matter to me?"

"Let me rephrase: A Demon Prince." Nnoitra expected the flash step-3- and his hand being emptied, he just smiled. "You are most welcome, now I'm going to sleep for the day." Nnoitra turned and left the room.

**Sun**

**I know that you have been trying this past month to enter my dreams, I'm sorry that I couldn't allow that, I've been thinking. The charm that I had been using to keep you from my dreams has been taken off for one night, now is the time to enter my dreams if you want. I will not stop you, but I will not answer any questions as to where I am either, you will only have me in my dreams. Until later when I return, I'm not ready yet, but soon I promise you this. Soon I will be yours, as we both want. I will explain why I left.**

**Moon**

* * *

Lab Angel: Okay so hope you enjoyed this chapter, reviews are appreciated, criticism is welcome. Thanks again to those who've reviewed, you finally got Ichigo's explanation for leaving, and Yumichika's baby is born! Hope you liked that, please wait for the next chapter it's almost done, let me know what you think 'bout me writing a Nnoitra/Grimmjow story! Demon's Dream will update soon as well.

1: You read most vampire books and they say that if a vampire's voice is too loud it can permanently damage the ears, well that's the concept.

2: Credit given to Neptunesdemon, if you wanna know why the reference read Unexpected Circumstance.

3: Shunpo!! XD

Jaa ne!


	11. Chapter 11

Lab Angel: Okay so I know I said it would be over at twelve chapters but that looks like it ain't happening. Anyway sorry this chapter is so late in coming, I lost and found my inspiration for it within a week. This one features a dream sequence.

Disclaimer: Must I say it? I thought not, okay so I will anyway. I don't own them.

_Italicized means it's a dream_

* * *

Demon's Blood

_"Byakuya." The vampire looked around him to see the orange haired demon sitting on a familiar bed._

_"A month has gone by since I've seen this room." Byakuya said smiling, he moved to step closer to the demon and was stopped. "Ichigo?"_

_"I'm sorry Byakuya, but I can't... Not yet." Ichigo looked up with eyes that had darkened with sadness. "The messanger I sent to Grimmjow had returned with a letter, Grimmjow had said you attacked Lord Ichimaru."_

_"Why does it matter?" Byakuya asked uncertainly._

_"Byakuya, there is no reason to get violent, I only needed time to accept that you saw me as more than just a breeding bitch!" Ichigo bit the words out._

_"I have never seen you as such!" Byakuya shouted still trying to get closer. "Please Ichigo, I have to touch you."_

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"Stop saying that! Are you scared that I'll rape you?!"_

_"No! Never! I would never be afraid of you Byakuya, it's me. I scared of what I might do if I let you touch me, you may shatter my resolve and bring me crawling back! I won't crawl back! I want to be able to come back of my own accord! Without anyone pressuring me about being the prince of the demons, without having to worry..."_

_"Worry about what Ichigo?" The vampire tilted his head questioningly._

_"Not yet, I will tell you everything when we meet up again." Byakuya growled and moved forward again, feeling no resistance he continued slowly until he stood in front of the demon. Ichigo was looking up at him, a small smile pulling into place. "Will you just hold me?" There was a sadness in the demon's eyes, the vampire just wanted to wipe the sadness away, smiling he nodded and wrapped his arms around the demon. They fell back onto the bed, just wrapped up in each other's arms, Ichigo snuggled up close to Byakuya. Finding comfort for the first time in a month, he was with the one he loved, but that was only so long as he was asleep._

_"What are you thinking about?" Byakuya asked burying his face in wild orange hair, he heard and felt the puff of air from the deep sigh._

_"What I can tell you now and what can wait until later..." Ichigo muttered. "Why aren't you in the mortal death?" Ichigo felt the vampire shrug._

_"I am not suseptible to the sleep of my people." Byakuya merely stated then smiled. "What about you? Why are you sleeping in the middle of the day?"_

_"I've been traveling all night."_

_"Where are you? Let me come get you myself..."_

_"No, I'm close, almost home. There's no reason for you to come to me." He sighed again. "There is someone close to me, I have to wake up now." Ichigo sat up, forcing the vampire to release him, Ichigo leaned back down and gave Byakuya a gentle kiss._

"Ichigo?" The demon prince sat up and looked around his room, the drapes had been pulled making it dark as night. His senses flared, he smiled when he realized who the person was.

"Grimmjow, how did you get in here?"

"You're seriously asking me that?" Ichigo stopped and thought for a minute before mentally slapping himself in the forehead.

"Window." They said simultaneously, then burst into quiet laughter.

"I knew I was forgetting something when I went to sleep this morning." Standing up from the bed Ichigo stretched until he felt his back pop, then fell back against the bed again.

"You always did forget to lock the window, a bad habit that I have yet to break you of, but if you really do become Byakuya's mate then maybe I won't have to." Grimmjow paused and tilted his head. "Someone's outside." He mouthed and saw the prince nod then reach over for the potion he had set next to the dream charm, drinking it he sat for the few seconds it took the transformation to take effect.

"Miss Karin, are you awake?" A woman asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes." Ichigo answered when he was sure his voice had changed.

"May I come in?"

"One moment." Ichigo panicked for a moment looking at Grimmjow, the teal-haired demon moved towards a closet and closed the door once he was inside. Looking around himself, Ichigo saw a robe hanging off the back of the vanity chair, getting up he slipped it on. He moved towards the door and unlocked it, just as he finished tying the lapels of the robe together Cirruci Thunderwitch walked in as though she owned the place. "Lady Thunderwitch? How can I be of service?"

"Can I ask you something in complete secret? Without you saying anything to anyone?" Ichigo flashed a quick look towards the closet, then he smiled and nodded. "Do you enjoy working for Harribel?"

"Of course I do, why do you ask?"

"Is that the truth?"

"..."

"Tell me the truth, do you enjoy working for Harribel?"

"No I don't."

"Would you like to be part of the war? We're going to rise against the vampires! In the middle of the day we're going to drag them out into the sun and watch as they burst into flame!"

"I don't know... Why would you want to do something like this?"

"I don't much care for the vampires and I hear that you had a thing for Lord Madarame, if we destroy the vampires you could have him!" She paused and tilted her head listening. "I have to go, let me know what you decide." She smiled and left the room, Ichigo followed, locking the door he turned towards Grimmjow.

"What's been going on?"

"There are demons and vampires who are willing to start a war, they don't care who gets hurt, I heard from Nnoitra that they're rounding up the vampires who think this. Without you there Ichigo, we can't do too much about the demon rebels."

"I guess that means I'm coming back sooner than I had thought I would... Or rather sooner than I had wanted to..." Grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt Ichigo dressed quickly, he turned back to the charm on the bedside table. Looking at Grimmjow again he nodded, the older demon stepped out onto the balcony and moved towards where his room was. Placing a hand to his brow Ichigo looked up at the sky, it was cloudless day. Turning around he exited his room and knocked at Rangiku and Harribel's door, he was shocked when Harribel herself opened the door.

"When did you get strong enough to stay awake during the daylight hours Tia?" The two turned to see Byakuya standing a few feet past Ikkaku and Yumichika's door.

"Sometime ago, if you will excuse me Lord Kuchiki, I think Karin has something she wishes to speak to me about in private." Ichigo nodded and avoided looking at Byakuya, he did not want to see the man in the waking world. After the door was shut Ichigo sighed in relief, he looked at Harribel who had taken a seat on the edge of the bed. "What can I do for you Karin?"

"I would like to leave your service." Ichigo said sadly.

"Why would you ever do such a thing?"

"I need to return," Ichigo paused.

"This has more meaning than returning to the north, you wish to return to the life you left behind?"

"Yes, they need me, I didn't realize how much until I was told what was going on."

"Then you are granted your freedom but we will miss Karin. Head back north, then take the potion and work your way back here?"

"That's the plan." Ichigo said then bowed as he turned and left the room. Returning to his room, he sighed as he began packing the few things he had brought with him, he looked at his wrist then smiled at the charm. He would finally be able to take it off and leave it off if he wanted, he doubted he would leave it off, if the vampire lord became to irritating Ichigo would just have to cut him off. He smiled at the thought as he packed the last of his few meagre belongs, he exited his room and walked into the ample bosom -1- of Rangiku.

"I hear you're leaving." She said raising a brow, at Ichigo's nod she all but shrieked in indignation. "And you weren't going to say good-bye to me!"

"I'm sorry Lad-"

"Stop right there young lady!" Rangiku reprimanded. "I have asked you repeatedly to call me Rangiku!"

"I am sorry Rangiku, I was hoping to slip away unnoticed." Ichigo looked at the floor in embarrassement, when he risked a glance at the woman he felt his heart break at the tears in her eyes.

"You weren't gonna say anything to me?" Ichigo could hear the tears in Rangiku's voice, when the woman dropped down to the ground and started crying freely Ichigo knelt down and wrapped thin arms around her.

"I'm sorry Rangiku, it's just that when I went to talk to Lady Harribel you were asleep and I didn't want to disturb you." Ichigo muttered into her hair, then looked up at Ikkaku who had come to find out who was making so much noise.

"What's going on?" He asked as he moved closer.

"I hadn't wanted to disturb Lady Matsumoto and was going to leave without saying anything to her, but I didn't figure it would upset her this much..." Ichigo explained then reached and grabbed her shoulders and slid her other arm under her legs. "Would you mind opening her door for me? It's three doors down from here." He lifted her with some slight difficulty, then carried her after Ikkaku.

"Would you like me to carry her?" Ichigo shook his head then gave a slight huff, before they reached the door, he concentrated on not hitting her head on the door frame.

"Thank you Lord Madarame, if you could leave us." Harribel said from her place at the vanity. "What happened?" She asked as Ikkaku shut the door and left them in peace.

"She's upset that I was going to leave without saying good-bye."

"Ran-ran, hunny, Karin hadn't wanted to disturb you. She also wanted to leave without anyone noticing until later at least, the Demon Prince is coming back." Harribel said quietly, they both looked at Rangiku as her eyes widened, she looked at Ichigo for confirmation.

"That's right." Ichigo said smiling.

"'Bout damn time, I was thinking there was gonna be a full out war before he returned!"

"Yea, now may I leave Rangiku?" Ichigo asked, the woman held her arms out and Ichigo smiled as he hugged her.

"Take care of yourself." She whispered. "Byakuya doesn't deserve you." He smiled into her hair.

"I will and I'll tell him you said so." He muttered before she let him go, he left the room and saw that he had dropped his backpack, his blood froze when he saw that Ikkaku had found it. "What the hell?!"

"What's all of this?" He asked looking at Ichigo, he held the charm and one of the potions, Grimmjow appeared behind his friend and grabbed his shoulder.

"It's rude to go through another's belongings." He stated.

"I don't give a damn! This is a shifting potion, who the hell are you?" Ichigo looked at Grimmjow for help, he saw his friend sigh then shrug.

"Ikkaku, we've been asked by Lady Harribel to escort Miss Karin to the northern border." Grimmjow leaned in and just barely whispered. "I'll explain on the way." He pulled away and smiled. "Shall we go? We'll be back long before Yumichika wakes up and baby Yachiru is well taken care of thanks to Lady Unohana, who sent for Nemu." Ichigo walked up and took both dream charm and potion from Ikkaku then began walking towards the entrance of the expanse manor, Byakuya stopped them in the last hallway before the entryway.

"Thank you for coming Miss Shiba, I wish you a safe trip home." Ichigo felt his heart begin racing and knew that the three men could hear it.

"Thank you Lord Kuchiki, I hope you find the Demon Prince." Ichigo said, knowing that it was common knowledge that the lord was looking for the prince.

"Thank you, please do not hesitate to ask for help should you need it." The vampire gave a bow before heading back upstairs towards his rooms, Ichigo watched him go and out of the corner of his eye he saw Grimmjow holding back laughter. Ichigo glared, growled and stepped on Grimmjow's foot before heading towards the door, the teal-haired demon hurrying forward to open the door still holding back his laughter but now limping.

"So... Do I want to know why Grimmjow's laughing?" Ikkaku asked after they had walked a good ten minutes, Grimmjow still chuckling softly.

"I don't know, what do you think _Karin?_" Ikkaku looked from one to the other.

"So..." Ichigo paused then sighed. "Ikkaku-"

"When are you close enough to call me by my first name?"

"Ikkaku, it's Ichigo." Grimmjow said, then smiled.

"This isn't Ichigo..." Ikkaku said looking at the woman walking next to him.

"Yea it is." Grimmjow smiled.

"No it isn't."

"Yea, Ikkaku... I'm Ichigo."

"Prove it."

"How?" Ikkaku paused and started thinking, then he smiled.

"How did I meet Yumichika?"

"After a meeting between the Demons and Vampires." Ichigo said with a smile. "Grimm had been hurt that day and we had missed the actual meeting but we had gotten there in time to mingle among the elders." Grimmjow raised a brow and his smile got even wider. "If I recall correctly, he had called out to you, calling you... What was it? 'Houzukimaru.' You looked shocked and called him 'Ruri'iro'. Grimm got pissed that you had ignored his question and then we both left you two alone." They both looked at Ikkaku and saw his shocked expression, a moment before Ikkaku grabbed the small demon and hugged him tightly.

* * *

Lab Angel: Okay so I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I wanted to end it now... That's why this fic will be longer then twelve chapters.

Okay so reviews are nice, critisim is welcome... Thanks for reading!

Jaa ne!


	12. Chapter 12

Lab Angel: Sorry it took so long to update, I had this chapter finished I was just being lazy, thanks to those who've reviewed. My world continues to revolve thanks to you.

Disclaimer: Characters and places are property of Tite Kubo-sensei, I just use them when it suits, I make absolutely no money from this.

* * *

Demon's Blood

Ikkaku let Ichigo down still smiling, the younger demon returned the smile and the three of them continued on their way, a car would have been faster but the northern border wasn't that far away from Byakuya's manor. Grimmjow looked at the two younger demons and nodded back in the direction they had come from, they knew what was going on, they were being followed. They reached the northern border within half an hour, they turned and headed off in the direction of Chad's home, where they would be safe if anything were going to happen.

"Lord Jeaggerjaques, Lord Madarame, Lady Shiba what in the seven heavens name are you doing here?" Chad asked upon seeing them.

"It's okay Chad they know." Ichigo said then pulled the potion from his pack.

"Is that your last one?"

"Yea, but it's okay I'm going home." Ichigo assured before drinking the potion, he felt the change happen almost instantly. "I'm back for good now guys." He said with a smile.

"You want us to escort you back to Demon Manor?" Ichigo shook his head, then turned and looked in the direction that the demon's scents were coming from.

"I can make it back myself, you should get back to Yumichika, he'll be worried if you aren't there when he wakes." Ichigo smiled as Ikkaku turned and began walking back, then he paused at the sign the stated they were entering Karakura.

"So how long did it take you to come up with your cover story?" Grimmjow asked.

"About three days, I had to come up with it before I met with Rangiku and Harribel otherwise I wouldn't have been able to stay there." Ichigo sighed as they closed the distance between them and Ikkaku.

"What did this story entail exactly?" Ikkaku asked as he took up post on the other side of his prince.

"That I was a member of the Shiba clan that had been away over seas for nearly two hundred years," Ichigo paused as he remembered what his story was.

"How old did you say you were exactly?"

"Almost four hundred years." Ichigo and Grimmjow laughed at the look that came over Ikkaku's face.

"Yea I know, crazy wasn't it?"

"You can say that, Ichigo what the hell were you thinking?"

"That Byakuya saw me as nothing more than a breeding bitch and that he couldn't really love me."

"Well that's stupid, you shoulda known that no matter what you were going to be with him, or damn him to loneliness for eternity." Grimmjow sighed. "So Prince Ichigo, what would you have us do with the rebels?" Ichigo smiled before thinking about it.

"Follow Byakuya's example, gather them at Demon Manor for questioning. Should it be proven that they were indeed attempting to start a war then they will be executed on the spot, bring Cirucci Thunderwitch from Vampire Manor, I want her nowhere near Byakuya." Ichigo glared down at the ground, missing the look that passed between the other two.

"Cirucci Thunderwitch expressed interest in dragging the vampires from their beds when the sun is highest in the sky." Grimmjow explained when Ikkaku gave a questioning glance to Ichigo.

"Souka... So she's part of the rebellion?" Ichigo growled lowly in his throat. "I take that as a yes, she'll be out of the Vampire manor-"

"Now Ikkaku, I don't want her near him any longer." Ikkaku nodded and took off at demonic speed towards Demon Manor to get reinforcements, a woman was a dangerous creature to be messing with, a Demon woman was deadly.

"Ichigo?" The Prince looked at his friend. "Are you nervous?" He asked grinning.

"Nervous about what?"

"Seeing Lord Kuchiki for the first time as yourself in over a month."

"A little..."

"Nnoitra tells me he hasn't stopped thinking about you." Grimmjow smiled. "And Nnoitra is as close to Lord Kuchiki as I am to you, so you know it's true." Ichigo nodded then sighed. "He doesn't deserve you though." Grimmjow said giving the younger demon a hard stare, Ichigo smiled at him.

"It must be true... You, Rangiku and Harribel all said that." Ichigo looked in the direction of the vampire manor.

"Well I'm like your older brother so of course I'm gonna say something like that..." Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow when he paused.

"What aren't you telling me Grimm?" Ichigo asked concern washing over him.

"It's nothing, just lost in thought that's all." Ichigo knew there was something, but he didn't press the matter, they both looked up surprised as Kenpachi stepped into their path.

"Prince Kenpachi?" Grimmjow warned, he knew now why Kenpachi was always fighting with Ichigo but that didn't excuse him picking fights with the younger prince.

"It's okay Grimmjow, I'm not here to fight with my brother." Kenpachi stepped forward and pulled Ichigo into a hug. "It's been far too long little brother." He muttered before setting the demon down.

"It's only been a month." Ichigo said though he was happy that Kenpachi hadn't attacked him when he lay eyes on him, looking around Ichigo saw that they had arrived at Demon manor without even realizing it.

"An entire month that I had been helping Grimmjow and Ikkaku find you." Kenpachi said shaking his head.

"Yea... Has Ikkaku been through?"

"Huh? Oh yea, he came gathered some of the soldiers and left again, what's going on? Why would he need four soldiers when he's obviously stronger than all of them."

"They're bringing Cirucci Thunderwitch." Grimmjow said then pushed Ichigo towards the manor. "Go rest, you haven't been sleeping, I can tell you have bruises under your eyes." Ichigo nodded his consent and entered the manor, the staff froze as they saw him enter, then there was a collected yell of excitement. Grimmjow and Kenpachi entered to find out what all the noise had been about, they both smiled as Ichigo was swamped but demons and humans alike.

"What's going on out here?!" The King of Demons came from the door leading to his offices, everyone that had surrounded Ichigo parted for the king to see his son. "Ichigo? It really is you isn't it?"

"Yea dad, it's me, I'm back. I heard what was going on here and heard that you could use some help with the rebellion that's going on, so I decided I'd better get back here and help you out." Ichigo smiled and went to hug Isshin.

"I missed you son." Isshin smiled and looked at him. "You need to rest."

"That's what I was going to do when I was spotted by everyone, so I guess that's where I'm heading again. Will you wake me before sun set?" Ichigo asked turning to look at Grimmjow, the older demon smiled and nodded.

"Going to see Byakuya?" Isshin asked, Ichigo nodded and smiled.

"Yea, I figure I should, I heard what's been going on at Vampire Manor as well."

"You know the best way to avoid war between all the clans of demons and vampires in this land is to marry him." Isshin sighed as he looked at his son.

"Yea I know dad, the sooner I give in to that little fact then I should be good to become his mate, but at the moment the thought scares me." Ichigo smiled at everyone gathered around him. "I'm just really glad to be home."

"Ichigo! Go to bed." Grimmjow commanded pointing towards the stairs, Ichigo smiled and nodded, before turning and heading upstairs where he entered his bedroom. He smiled at the mask laid out on his pillow, the mask that he had worn to the masquerade ball, he traced a finger over the sun spike that reached across the right eye. He smiled and threw himself down on the bed, sinking into the mattress, he gave a soft laugh before drifting off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byakuya's first breath of the night came out as a gasp, he shot up from his bed trying to calm himself enough to find what had disturbed his rest. He calmed his heart before his senses flared, he froze, opening his eyes he looked around the almost pitch black room.

"Who's there?" He growled.

"Don't worry it is only me." Byakuya relaxed as light flooded the room. "What has you so restless?"

"I don't know Master Ukitake, I know he's near, but I don't know where he is..." Byakuya muttered more to himself then to the older vampire sitting across the room, the door was pushed open and Nnoitra walked in with a grin than they thought was possible.

"It's time for me to go on a vacation." Nnoitra said still smiling, he outright laughed when Byakuya gave him a questioning look. "There's a messenger envoy waiting for Lord Kuchiki in the parlor." He said then bowed his way out as Byakuya got dressed for the evening, he had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

"There was no news of an envoy." Ukitake said thoughtfully as the vampire lord pulled his suit jacket on.

"Then this envoy is unexpected?"

"We should be alert."

"Nnoitra would have warned us if he thought it were a threat to us." Byakuya muttered.

"What was he saying about a vacation, he can't be serious can he? Did you tell him he could go on a vacation?"

"Only if-" Byakuya froze, then threw open the doors and moved at an incredible speed towards the parlor, he arrived and merely stared. Standing in the middle of the parlor arguing with Ikkaku over something trivial, Grimmjow and Nnoitra sat on the couch with Yumichika who held Yachiru, the three on the couch watching amused as Ichigo growled at the older demon.

"Whatever! I don't need to be here right now!" Ichigo growled and turned only to walk into Byakuya, he froze then smiled. "Hey." He gasped as he felt the vampire's arms wrap around his shoulders, holding him to the vampire, smiling he wrapped his arms around the vampire's waist and buried his face against his chest.

"When did you get back?" Byakuya whispered into the wild orange hair.

"Late in the afternoon." Ichigo muttered, inhaling the vampire's scent deeply, a fake cough drew their attention back to the others in the room, Ichigo smiled then moved over to Yumichika. "So what was her name?"

"Yachiru." Yumichika said holding her in a way that asked if Ichigo wanted to hold her, biting his lip Ichigo nodded and reached out, Yumichika guided his arms to the way he needed to hold her then handed the baby to him. "Mind her head now."

"She's so tiny," Ichigo said smiling down at the little half breed that was cooing up at him.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Yumichika asked, closing his eyes and leaning back against the couch.

"She is, Yumichika why aren't you in bed yet? You should still be in bed, you gave birth to her only two days ago." The vampire shook his head.

"I haven't seen you in a month Ichigo, what do you expect." Yumichika opened his eyes and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere Yumichika." Ichigo assured then handed Yachiru to Ikkaku, he felt Byakuya come up behind him before he felt arms wrap around his neck.

"That's right, I'm not letting him go anywhere." Byakuya agreed smiling at the younger vampire.

"Man never thought I'd miss Bya smiling." Nnoitra said shaking his head.

"You told me that the two of you are as close as me and Ichigo are, he's like your brother, of course you'd hate seeing him sad." Grimmjow said smiling up at the vampire practically wrapped around him.

"Hey Byakuya promised me a vacation when Ichigo returned, how 'bout goin' to some tropical island with me." Nnoitra wrapped and arm around Grimmjow's shoulder.

"When did I promise you a vacation?" Byakuya asked his face buried in Ichigo's neck, the demon was as red as a tomato at this point.

"The day before Yachiru was born."

"I don't remember this."

"Then you said you'd issue a personal formal apology to help, seeing as you were so rude with them after the demon prince here disappeared." Ichigo growled at this point before settling into a quiet whimper.

"If you told Nnoitra you'd give him a vacation and said that you'd issue a personal apology to the help then you should do it." Ichigo murmured, before pulling away from the vampire lord, he smiled at the growl he got.

"I don't remember telling Nnoitra that he could have a vacation."

"You did Lord Kuchiki." Yumichika spoke up, opening his eyes to watch the scene before him. "I was witness, before I went into labor anyway." He smiled when Ikkaku handed Yachiru back to him. "I'm gonna go and rest." He said kissing his mate, hugging Ichigo. "I'm glad you finally back." Letting go of Ichigo he left the room, Ikkaku watching as he went a frown marring his features.

"Go Ikkaku, be with your mate." Ichigo said smiling then nodding at the questioning look he received. "It's okay, Grimmjow is here and I don't think Byakuya will let anything happen to me, besides that I've become quite an skilled fighter in the last month."

"How is that possible?"

"Let's just say I trained with a strong teacher." Ichigo said glaring slightly, Byakuya was the only one that didn't know of his life as Shiba Karin. "I hope that she will train me again someday." Ikkaku nodded and left the parlor.

* * *

Lab Angel: Okay, so thanks again for reading, I'm sorry for the late update but at least Ichigo is back. Wait for the next chapter to find out what they're going to do with the rebels. As always reviews and criticism are welcome.

Jaa ne!


	13. Chapter 13

Lab Angel: Well you've waited a couple of days but here's the 13th chapter!

Disclaimer: The characters of this story belong to Tite Kubo.

Demon's Blood

Ichigo lay with his head on Byakuya's lap staring up at the vampire as he read, it had been like that for a few days now, since Ichigo had returned. The rebels were being sought out, Cirucci had run as soon as she realized that Ichigo had returned, the squad that had been chosen to hunt her and other demons of the rebellion had been dispatched giving assurances that they would catch the rebels. Byakuya had sent his own squad of vampires to search out the vampire rebels, the two squads were working together to do all they could.

"What are you thinking about so deeply Ichigo?" Byakuya asked looking down from his book, the demon smiled then sat up.

"Nothing really, just thinking about the punishment for those that are part of the rebellion." Ichigo sighed and looked to the ornate carpet under them, he felt the vampire's arm wrap around his shoulder and smiled. "I'm really not good at dealing punishments..."

"That's alright, you don't have to be." Byakuya muttered kissing the demon's fluttering pulse.

"Lord Kuchiki!" The vampire lord growled as the doors to the study were thrown open.

"What is it Kira?!" Byakuya turned to the vampire that had come through the doors.

"Forgive me Lord Kuchiki, but we've just received word that Lord Jiruga and Lord Jaegerjaques have been seriously injured! They were taken to Demon Manor, they were closer but Lady Sun-Sun sent a messenger for a vampire healer. She said that she knows nothing about healing vampires, so there is no way for her to treat Lord Jiruga." Ichigo jumped up and headed for the vampire standing in the doorway. "Please don't hurt me." He whimpered then gasped as a hand was placed on his shoulder, he looked up into the amber eyes.

"Calm yourself, there is no reason to fear, you said they were at Demon Manor?" Ichigo gave the young vampire a kind smile when he nodded. "Thank you." Ichigo turned to look at the vampire lord with his hand held out. "Let's go." They arrived at Demon Manor with Unohana following behind, the two vampires waited for the demon to lead, Ichigo nodded then moved towards the infirmary.

"My Prince." Ichigo smiled at the female demon.

"Sun-Sun, how are they doing?" Ichigo embraced the woman and looked at the bed that held his best friend.

"They're resting right now, Lord Jeagerjaques will pull through... I don't know about the vampire..."

"That's why I'm here is it not?" Unohana stepped forward to examine Nnoitra, it took all of five minutes, she nodded then turned to the rest of us. "He'll pull through." She smiled, then turned to the demon doctor. "I think if our two species is going to be at peace we should work at teaching each other the needed skills to heal the opposite race." Sun-Sun nodded, then smiled.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea." She looked at Ichigo and he smiled.

"At least there are those of us that want peace." He murmured.

"Yea, then there are those that don't want peace and have gone along hurting everyone in their paths." Grimmjow groaned before sitting up, the female demon gasped then hurried to his side.

"You mustn't!" She gasped out.

"I'm okay, don't worry so much Sun." Grimmjow smiled, she bit her lip then turned around with a huff before walking towards the office at the end of the infirmary.

"Don't be complaining later either!" She growled out as she slammed the door.

"Oh my." Unohana looked at the door the demon had disappeared behind.

"It's nothing to worry about." Grimmjow said still smiling. "She knows that I don't like being cooped up in any room too much."

"Well, that means no permanent room for us." Everyone looked to see that Nnoitra had woken.

"Nnoitra Jiruga you better stay on your back or so help me you will not get up again for an entire month." Unohana said in a sweet voice. Nnoitra who had been about to get up had laid back down again. "If you would be so kind as to lay down as well Master Jeagerjaques." She smiled at him, he threw himself back on the bed, nodding his head the whole time.

"That's a little scary..." Ichigo commented, Byakuya chuckled from where he stood, then moved forward to talk to his second. Ichigo followed suit, he moved forward to stand at Grimmjow's side. "So what happened?"

"Cirucci happened, who knew that little bird had that much fight in her." Grimmjow grumbled to himself.

"What?" Byakuya and Nnoitra both looked at the two demons.

"Cirucci Thunderwitch is a bird demon." Ichigo informed, then smiled at the groan that came from Nnoitra.

"I was beaten by a bird!" He groaned as though it caused him pain.

"Yea I know right." Grimmjow shook his head. "Anyway we were ambushed by five demons and I don't know how many vampires there were..." Grimmjow turned his head to the side in shame that he couldn't tell how many vampires there were.

"There were as many vampires as demons, they started a fight and we just got caught in the crossfire..." Nnoitra finished looking at the vampire lord. "At least I know some of the vampire rebels and therefore I know who to catch." He smiled triumphantly, Byakuya shook his head and sighed.

"Yea, I got a good look at the demon's aside from Cirucci." Grimmjow nodded, more to himself.

"You guys just take it easy." Ichigo shook his head, then looked at Grimmjow. "I mean it Grimm."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Yea, but that's the point, you're one of my best friends so I don't want to lose you." Nnoitra smiled then looked at Byakuya who nodded.

"Ichigo is right, you're my first and most loyal friend, if there is a way to avoid losing you then I'll see it done."

"Okay time for the lords to leave." Unohana said smiling as Sun-Sun came from the doors she had disappeared behind with a tray full of syringes. "I do hope you have a strong anti-biotic." The demon nodded then gave the vampire a questioning look. "Otherwise it won't work on Lord Jiruga, he'll be up and about despite his injuries, and fresh blood?"

"I'm sorry but I only have packets from the blood bank."

"That is quite alright, Lord Jiruga will not argue." She turned to look at the vampire lord and demon prince. "Are you still here?"

"On our way out Retsu." Byakuya assured before walking over and grabbing Ichigo's arm, the demon started to protest at being lead away from his friend. "Ichigo, love, we should tell your father that we are here."

"Uh... Yea I guess we should." Ichigo looked back at Grimmjow who shook his head then smiled, the two had walked down the hall from the infirmary before Ichigo paused to speak with one of the servants. "Would you tell me where my father is?" He asked the startled woman.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm new here and haven't learned the daily intinerary." Ichigo smiled.

"That's alright, how long have you worked here?"

"Three days sir."

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." Ichigo smiled again. "Thank you, you may continue with your work." Ichigo started down the hall again, he paused when he felt arms wrap around his waist. "Byakuya... What are you doing?" He whimpered.

"You know that poor woman's heart was going crazy while you were talking to her?" The vampire whispered into Ichigo's ear.

"What of it?" The demon turned and lifted his arms to wrap around the vampire's neck.

"She was excited, you could smell it in the air." The vampire continued whispering, his voice so low that only an otherworldly creature could hear, he leaned forward and buried his face in the demon's neck. "Or did you not notice?"

"I only ever notice you." Ichigo tilted his head as the vampire began sucking on his neck.

"Lord Kuchiki."

"Ichigo! Wrong place man!" The two pulled apart to find out who had disturbed them.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru." Ichigo smiled as he attempted to walk forward, he was stopped short by the arms that wrapped themselves around his waist again.

"I suggest the two of you take it to Ichigo's room."

"That sounds like a great idea." Byakuya muttered into Ichigo's wild locks.

"We have to tell my father we're here." Ichigo complained weakly.

"I'll tell him." Ikkaku said smiling. "I don't think your vampire wants to wait." Ichigo nodded then gasped as he was swung up into the vampire's arms.

"Byakuya!" He focused on the vampire holding him until he was dropped, he gasped expecting to hit the ground, instead he sank into a mountain of pillows and blankets.

"Ichigo..." The demon looked up and saw the sadness in grey eyes.

"What is it Byakuya?" Ichigo sat up on the bed to reach up around the vampire's neck.

"Do you want this now?" The vampire asked, looking in the the deep amber eyes.

"Of cou-"

"Stop and think about it, if you don't want to do anything we don't have to." Ichigo paused at his love's words.

"I'm glad you're willing to wait Byakuya," The vampire raised a dark brow.

"But?"

"I don't think I can wait anymore." Ichigo pulled the vampire down into deep kiss, the two moaned into the kiss. Byakuya pushed the annoying t-shirt up, licking and nipping at the skin that was revealed to him. They heard the door slam open and the two jumped apart, Byakuya ending up on the other side of the room, Ichigo headboard of his bed.

"Master Urahara would like to see you Prince Ichigo!" The demon looked at the half breed that had entered his room without so much as a knock on the door.

"Are all half-breeds so crass?" Byakuya growled at towards the brunette standing in the doorway.

"I resent that! I was raised to be a gentleman."

"Yea well it sure doesn't seem like it... Can't you see Byakuya and I were in the middle of something Hisagi?" The demon prince growled crawling off of his bed, moving towards the vampire on the other side of the room.

"Sorry but Master Urahara said that it was of the utmost importance." Ichigo growled again, then took Byakuya's hand. "Both of you." Byakuya nodded.

"Let's go love, the sooner we deal with Urahara the sooner we can get back to what we were doing." Byakuya murmured against Ichigo's neck, causing the demon to blush. They followed Hisagi out into the main hall of the manor and saw that Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ikkaku and Yumichika were all there.

"Where's Yachiru?" Ichigo asked when they reached the others.

"I left her with the nanny, Urahara said he needed to speak with all of us." Yumichika sighed. "I can't stand having her out of my sight for too long though, so we should all hurry." Ikkaku wrapped his arms around the agitated vampire.

"Yachiru will be fine Yumi, Nemu will look after her with perfect care, I've already warned her what would happen if Yachiru wasn't treated well." Ikkaku paused to look at his mate. "I didn't warn her about what I'd do, I warned her about what you would do and I think she realized that I wasn't joking." The group left and were at The Club before too long, Urahara smiled at them from behind the counter, ontop of the bar counter was several thick manila envelopes.

"What's going on Urahara?" Ichigo asked sitting down in front of the stack of envelopes.

"Well that envelope in front of you Ichigo contains the names and locations of the vampires and demons in the rebellion." Urahara smiled and served a few drinks. "What you do with those rebels is completely up to you, remember though you have to make examples of them."

"Kisuke is right, if you don't make an example, others will believe that they can start a war without punishment." The all turned to look at the vampire that had been sitting talking to the half-breed.

"So Master Ukitake, how do you think we should handle these rebels?" Nnoitra grinned at the idea of punishment.

"I think you should ask Lord Kuchiki."

"Bya?"

"I'll leave it to you Nnoitra."

"Yea, you can join Kenpachi in torturing them." Ichigo muttered.

"Kenpachi?"

"Yea, he loves torturing people, it's what the king of demons said was his duty." Nnoitra nodded as Grimmjow explained.

"I hope he can keep up." The vampire said with a smile.

* * *

Lab Angel: Okay, so there you go. Reviews are appreciated, critisicm is welcome.

Jaa.


	14. Chapter 14

Lab Angel: Oh... My... Crow!!! This chapter is _almost_, I repeat _almost_, senseless smut!!! Well Ichigo and Byakuya are finally gonna be _mated_ in this chapter... I can't believe I wrote this.... I don't like how it turned out. I will rewrite this later, I just wanted it out of the way for the moment.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-san is the creator of these characters.

* * *

Demon's Blood

Ichigo growled as he locked his door behind the vampire lord, said vampire smiled and held his arms out, he smiled as the demon walked to him. The demon wrapped his arms around his loves waist, he buried his face in the vampire's chest as his arms wrapped around him.

"Worried about the rebels?" Byakuya asked into the wild orange hair, becoming confused as the demon shook his head. "Then what is it love?" The demon shook his head again. "Hey, tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing." Ichigo muttered, his face still buried in the vampire's chest, he reached up and began undoing the buttons in front of him. "Weren't we going to continue what we started?"

"Ichigo, I have to ask again-"

"I'm sure Byakuya." Ichigo smiled up at him, his hands never stopped, the vampire gasped as skin touched skin. He took control and pulled the demon towards the bed. Byakuya paused and tilted his head after laying Ichigo down, a whine brought his mind back, he looked down and smiled into the honey brown eyes. "Kiss me before I change my mind." Ichigo muttered, the vampire blinked in surprise before leaning down and gently kissing the demon.

"Better?"

"Much." Ichigo smiled and reached up, tangling his fingers in midnight hair, the kiss he pulled Byakuya down into was nothing short of pornographic. They pulled away from each other when breathing became an issue with Ichigo. "Byakuya please!" The vampire moaned at the lust soaked whimper, he pushed the t-shirt the was wearing up, smiling then sliding it off when Ichigo sat up. A knock on the door made them pause, it was only for a moment before the were engaged in another kiss.

"Hey Ichigo!" The demon growled as Grimmjow began pounding on the door.

"Go away Grimmjow!" The prince growled loud enough for the demon on the other side of the door to hear.

"Ichigo I gotta talk to you."

"We can talk later! Leave me alone!"

"Fine." He heard the demon on the other side of the door grumble.

"That wasn't nice Ichigo." The vampire muttered moving farther down the demon's stomach.

"I don't care, I want you now Byakuya." A chuckle came from the vampire as he unbuttoned the jeans Ichigo was wearing. "How is this fair?" He asked stopping pale hands from pushing his jeans down.

"How is what fair love?"

"That I'm half undressed and you're still fully dressed." The vampire slid his shirt off then reached down to take his pants off. The demon gasped as he saw that the vampire wore nothing under his pants, he gave a startled yelp as his pants were yanked down.

"Now it's time to even the odds." Byakuya whispered as he leaned down, he scraped his fangs against a fluttering pulse.

"Please..." Ichigo whimpered as Byakuya ground his hips down, grinding their arousals thogether, they both moaned as Ichigo reached between them and slowly pumped the vampire's arousal.

"Love," Byakua moaned, thrusting shallowly into Ichigo's hand, the demon stopped.

"Yes?" He moaned again when his leg was lifted up over the vampire's arm and he felt a finger prodding against him, his breath hitched when the digit entered. "Wait... Wait, Byakuya." Ichigo panted, whimpering as the finger was removed and the vampire leaned back.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo smirked before grabbing one of the hands, he began licking the first three fingers, taking them into his mouth one at time and licking them. The moan that came from the vampire encouraged the demon, he began to suck and nip at the pads, Ichigo risked rolling his eyes up to look at the vampire and the sight that greeted him caused him to moan. The normally cold grey eyes were mercury and nearly glowing, the lust and possessiveness he saw there made his inner demon stir, he pulled the digits from his mouth thoroughly coated in his saliva and leaned up kissing the vampire. Byakuya licked at the demon's lips begging for entrance, when the lips parted they both moaned as tongues danced. Ichigo let out a gasp as his tongue was nicked by a fang, Byakuya pulled back at the taste of blood. His hand, that had traveled down to Ichigo's entrance, paused before pushing a finger in to the first knuckle.

"Byakuya... Hurry..." Ichigo whimpered, the vampire slid another finger in causing another whimper to come from the demon. Frowning Byakuya began scissoring his fingers, trying to stretch the demon writhing on the bed, it was hard for him to not just claim the demon prince as his. He leaned down and gently sucked at the hollow at Ichigo's neck, the demon moaning as the third finger entered him, Byakuya pulled back looking at the mark he left.

"Just relax Ichigo, my love." Byakuya breathed the words into Ichigo's ear, before he leaned down and found the flutter in the demon's neck. "This will hurt for only a moment." As the vampire entered the demon, he sunk his fangs into the demon's neck, Ichigo's cry of pain turned to a moan of pleasure as Byakuya began drinking his blood at the same time he began to lightly thrust into his body. Byakuya paused in both actions, releasing his mate's neck he leaned back still fully seated in the demon. "Love, look at me." He commanded softly, waiting for the demon to open his eyes, when that didn't happen he withdrew before pushing back into the writhing demon. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked up into the mercury eyes, he blinked and gave a weak smile before nodding.

"I'm okay, please just move..." Ichigo whimpered, the vampire all to willingly complied and set a furious pace, he struck something inside the other that caused him to gasp and moan in pleasure. Smirking Byakuya began thrusting against that spot, Ichigo's moans grew in volume, he felt the channel around him begin to clench. Ichigo shouted his climax, his inner walls clamping hard around the vampire, drawing him over the edge. Byakuya stilled as he spilled his seed into his mate, they stayed like that for several heartbeats, before Byakuya withdrew and pulled the prince up towards the head of the bed. "Byakuya..."

"What is it love?"

"I love you." Ichigo whispered shyly, Byakuya smiled and closed his eyes.

"I love you too, now sleep, my mate. Tomorrow they will know that you've been claimed, you're father will be furious that we didn't do things properly." Ichigo frowned before leaning up on his elbow.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"No, I have much to attend to, as do you. Grimmjow and Nnoitra will have rounded up the rebels tonight and we must act accordingly."

"I already decided to let my brother deal with the rebels, he'll love it." Ichigo sighed as he lay back down, curling up against the vampire.

* * *

Lab Angel: What do you think, see the review button, I would like you to clicky it. Criticism is always welcome, let me know what I can do to improve. Forgive me, I'm running off of no sleep for the past twenty-four hours, I repeat I will rewrite this later. I do realize that the mating went a little quickly...

Jaa.


	15. Chapter 15

Lab Angel: Woohoo!! Sorry for taking so long to update, this chapter wouldn't write itself like the rest did, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: The characters of this story, with the exception of Esperanza, are the property of Tite Kubo-sensei.

* * *

Demon's Blood

Ichigo lay in bed letting the events of the previous night catch up to him, he smiled at the ceiling then remembered what Byakuya had said about everyone knowing. Ichigo could already tell that his scent was different and others will notice the change as well, growling the demon got up and dressed for the day, he paused at the knock on his door then shook his head.

"The demon lords are gathering, you should hurry." Ichigo gave a slight growl, then sighed as he heard the servant continue about his duties.

"Yo Ichigo! You awake!" Ichigo snorted.

"Yea! What do you want Grimm?" Ichigo smiled at the demon as he opened the door.

"First I have a question."

"What?" The demon prince paused in tying his shoes.

"How do you feel?"

"Not as different as the elders say..."

"Well that's interesting, the old ones are always right."

"Yea, that's what I thought, I don't feel different, I mean I know my scent is different... But that's about it."

"Hell yea you're scent is different I almost thought there was someone else in here." Grimmjow smiled then looked at the watch strapped around his wrist. "We should get going, it's almost time for the meeting, there's going to be a whole room of demons that will know you've been claimed. So be prepared to defend yourself." The older demon laughed and led the way towards the meeting room, the dull chatter in the meeting room lessened to the point of silence, a few whispers were heard before the room went completely silent. Ichigo looked at the demon standing next to him, Grimmjow shrugged then grinned. The two stood in front of the doors to the meeting room, Ichigo readying himself for the fight that was on the horizon, Grimmjow trying to show his support. "Ready? Then here goes everything." Grimmjow muttered opening the doors, the effect was instantaneous, the demon lords were yelling over each other to be heard. The Demon King glared directly at his youngest son, Ichigo sighed from where he stood at the door, then moved towards his seat.

"Silence!" Isshin growled, within a few moments the entire room was silent. "The first order of business is the rebel situation that has been escala-"

"Wait a minute!" The demon court looked at the demon that had spoken, interrupting the King. "The Demon Prince comes in after having been missing for a month, he has had no hand in what's been going on recently and above all else comes in smelling like the vampire lord!"

"It will be dealt with at the end of the meeting Kurostuchi." The Demon King glared at the demons in the room. "Is that understood?" They all nodded in unison. "Good, now I left the rebel situation in Ichigo's hands, how has it been handled?"

"I assigned Grimmjow and a handful of other demons to round up known rebels, with the help of Kisuke Urahara we have most of them gathered and are questioning now." Ichigo paused looking at the different stares he was getting.

"Who did you put in charge of questioning?"

"Kenpachi Zaraki, I allowed him to question and torture if the need arose but no killing."

"How can you be sure that he hasn't already killed everyone down there?" Kurostuchi asked smugly.

"Kenpachi gave me his word that he wouldn't kill them."

"That's all it took to convince you? You're an idiot."

"I believe in my brother, he will honor his word." Ichigo glared at Kurostuchi, daring him to say another word.

"I guess that's just the way you are." Before Ichigo could react three swords were pressed against the other demon's neck. "What?!"

"Apologize for what you just said." Three voices growled in unison, all the demon's paused as they looked at the sight before them, all expected Grimmjow and Ikkaku to react but none expected the swords master to react to something so trivial. Kurostuchi was frozen as he looked up at the swords master, the man growled before pushing his blade harder against the demon's neck. "Apologize!"

"I apologize to the demon prince for my rude accusations." The demon sighed in relief as the three blades were pulled from his neck.

"Moving on to the next matter at hand, which will also bring my son's new scent into account: The Peace negotiations between the demons and vampires. Ichigo, the floor is yours again." Sighing the demon prince stood up again.

"I know that I broke several of our laws but, the point is that now we are united, I had not meant to go against the laws but that was what happened."

"Yet you allowed this to happen?" Ichigo looked at the demon and smiled.

"I couldn't take the heat any longer, lame explanation but it's the truth."

"You're right that is a lame explanation, it leaves many questions unanswered." Kukaku stated from where she sat.

"But we all have to remember what the heat was like for us, how we just wanted it to end, young Ichigo couldn't have been completely in control of his emotions." Apache spoke up from her place between Sun-Sun and Lillinette, the women on either side of her agreeing with her.

"I will take full responsibility for what has happened, but for the moment we should be concerned about other matters." Ichigo looked to his father pleadingly.

"Understood." Isshin continued down the line of things that needed to be attended. "Now... Something new that isn't on our list of things to discuss, Zangetsu, when did you come back? It's a pleasant surprise."

"I returned just last night, heard there was a meeting and decided to attend, I would also like to introduce my mate." The woman that sat next to him stood and smiled at everyone.

"I am Esperanza Soňar, Princess of the South-Western Clans." The demon bowed low towards the King and Prince.

"Es un placer tenerle aquí, princesa." The Demon King smiled at the surprised look on the princess's face.

"Oh! Hablas español? Bien, es un placer estar aquí, su alteza." -1- The Princess bowed again then gave Zangetsu an anxious look.

"Well, that concludes our meeting, thank you for coming and I hope you have a safe trip home." The King stood and everyone followed suit, Ikkaku and Grimmjow smiled as they moved towards Zangetsu.

"Ikkaku Madarame and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! You two look great, I hope you can still use those swords and they aren't just for show." Zangetsu embracing the two younger demons.

"We still know how to use them, we just don't, they're just for show." Ikkaku laughed then looked at the woman standing near his master. "I never thought the old man would have a mate."

"Ikkaku show some respect to our master." Grimmjow growled. "It's great to meet you." The blue-haired demon smiled towards Esperanza, the two bowed and smiled.

"Prince Ichigo, how are you?" The swordsmaster turned.

"Doing good..." Ichigo smiled at the elder demon.

"So the vampire lord?" Zangetsu raised a dark brow.

"Lucky! I hear he is handsome." Esperanza giggled at the growl that came from her mate then hugged him. "Of course no man is as handsome as you are." The two kissed and Ichigo shook his head turning to the other two.

"I get like that... Put me out of my misery okay?" Ichigo looked at his two best friends, then a thought hit him. "Okay so put me out of my misery now... I know I'm gonna get like that."

"How do you know that Ichigo?"

"Ikkaku and Yumichika." Grimmjow laughed as Ikkaku snorted in indignation. "I'm sorry Ikkaku, but I remember you before Yumichika and now... You're just kinda... I can't say anything else without offending you even further, although, it might be nice to have a family of my own..."

"It's the best, having a mate and a child."

"Indeed." Esperanza smiled running her hand over her stomach. "I am a few months into my third pregnancy."

"Third?" Ikkaku and Grimmjow looked at their mentor, who smiled.

"Boy and girl, six and three, thankfully they both look like their mother."

"This one will look like you, I know he will."

"I already told you that this one is a girl and she will look like you."

"Hm, I think you're right, it will be a girl, but she isn't going to look like me." Ichigo watched with a smile.

"So stubborn, I hope this one is like you at least." He murmured leaning towards her.

"Master Zangetsu." Grimmjow spoke up after he had glanced at Ichigo, when he had the older demon's attention he looked at Ichigo again. "I think Ichigo has something to ask you."

"I do, Master Zangetsu, would you train me with the sword?" Ichigo asked looking at Grimmjow then Zangetsu.

"Why now?"

"I just need to learn to protect myself, if I didn't have Grimmjow or Ikkaku around then I would be in serious trouble, I don't want to have to rely on others to protect me." He saw Zangetsu smile.

"I see, then I will train you. Esparanza, do you want to continue home with out me? Or stay here? If you stay here you'll have to send for the children."

"I will return home, if you aren't back in a month I'm coming back with the children."

"Ichigo is a quick learner, he'll catch on quickly, it shouldn't take to long to teach him at least the basics. Then when he has that down I will return, Ikkaku and Grimmjow can take over from there." Zangetsu looked to his two former students who both nodded.

___________________________________________________________________________

Byakuya sat up on his bed, it was still midday yet something wasn't right, he had to find out what was disturbing the peace of the vampire mansion. Getting up and moving towards the door he pauses before opening it, one of the servants passing by stopped.

"Lord Kuchiki, is there something you need?" He asked eager to please, Byakuya shielded his eyes at the sunlight filtering through the window a few feet down the hall.

"Have the drapes drawn around the mansion, I need to move about without having to worry about the sun." The servant gave a questioning glance before turning down the way he had come. "When you are done knock on the door." Byakuya closed the door and let the cold darkness wash over him, he hoped that it was nothing, that everything was okay and there was no real reason for him to be awake at midday. He sat back down on his bed and frowned at the darkness, a knock on the door a few moments later roused him from his thoughts.

"Lord Kuchiki, the drapes have been drawn in every room in the mansion."

"Thank you." He pulled open the door and moved quickly throughout the mansion, checking every room for the cause of his unease, he reached the parlor room and found it empty. Glaring at nothing he moved back towards his room, there was no unknown scent on the air, so there should have been no reason he was awake. He turned back to the servant that stood at his door with a fascinated look on his face. "You may have the drapes reopened, try not to to work to hard." He smiled and closed the door to his room, sighing he settled down to fall back into the vampire's sleep. The vampire lord woke a few hours later at dusk, then sighed as his second walked through the door, muttering about incompetant idiots. "Evening Nnoitra, who's on your annoyance list tonight?"

"Too many people to count, you may just end up on that list."

"What did I do?" Nnoitra shook his head.

"There are rituals that are supposed to be done before the actual mating."

"I am aware of that."

"Then why the hell would you go against the laws of both our people and the demons!"

"Calm yourself Nnoitra."

"No! Don't tell me to be calm! Just let me get this out." The vampire lord motioned for his friend to continue. "Every since we were younger you have always been by the books and I was the impulsive one, yet here I am doing the rituals of our people and the demons to claim my mate, and you just went ahead and claimed your's without so much as a word to the vampire elders or the demon lords."

"Your mate?" Nnoitra's eye widened and Byakuya smiled. "Is it who I think it is?"

"Grimmjow." Nnoitra hung his head.

"I figured as much."

"So both of you have found your mates, that's great, it really is." The two vampires looked at the door and smiled at the vampire who stood there. "Congratulations."

"Thank you Master Ukitake."

"Lord Kuchiki! A messenger is here from demon manor! He says that it's important!" The three looked at Illforte, Byakuya nodded and motioned the younger vampire to lead the way, they arrived at the entryway to find a white haired demon with a grim look spread across his features.

"King Isshin has told me to say 'don't shoot the messenger." The demon said in a equally grim voice.

"What news?"

"Prince Ichigo and his primary body guard have been taken, by whom and for what reason we do not know, all we know is that the person who took him is a vampire."

"How the hell do you know that?" Nnoitra asked from where he stood a few feet behind Byakuya.

"No one has seen or heard from the Prince in a few hours, the same for Lord Jeagerjaques." The demon took a step back at the feeling of rage from the vampire lord.

"Why was no one else watching him?" Byakuya asked in a barely controlled voice.

"We saw no reason to, he was with our sword master and Lord Jeagerjaques, so we thought that he would be perfectly safe." The small demon took another step back. "King Isshin will be wanting me back to help with the search, it would be a great help if the vampire's came as well, we've been searching for the past several hours and have yet to find them. Plus with Prince Ichigo's scent having changed due to the mating, some of us don't know his scent anymore."

"Damn." Byakuya swore under his breath, causing the demon to back into the door behind him. "Nnoitra gather as many vampires as you can, we're going to help search for them." Nnoitra nodded and headed farther into the mansion. "Master Ukitake, I'm sorry to ask but will you help search for my mate?" The older vampire nodded, then looked at the demon.

"I will accompany you back to demon manor." Ukitake gave a kind smile to the terrified demon, the demon nodded and pulled the door open and all but ran outside. "Apologize to him when we find Ichigo." Ukitake said to the vampire lord who nodded, Nnoitra returned with a small group of vampires, looking at each of them Byakuya smiled and shook his head.

"Are we ready?" When they all answered with the ready they turned and left the mansion, heading towards demon manor to speak with the demon king.

* * *

Side Note(s):

1: Spanish Translated:

"It is a pleasure to have you here, Princess."

"Oh! You speak Spanish? Well it is a pleasure to be here, your highness."

Lab Angel: Remember, reviews are appreciated, criticism is welcome and as always you, the readers make my world go round.

Jaa ne!


	16. Chapter 16

Lab Angel: Hi hi! Wow... Sixteen chapters, I'm impressed with myself! Anyway this chapter is going to be a little shorter than usual.

Disclaimer: All characters, with the exception of Esperanza and Haruka, are the creation of Tite Kubo-sensei.

* * *

Demon's Blood

"I still don't feel right about this Sen, Esperanza didn't much like the idea either."

"Haruka doesn't feel any better and neither do I, look Zan, I understand your apprehension but I want to confirm that my having left hasn't damaged my clan too bad."

"Ichigo had told me that they didn't suffer to badly after your disappearance." The two stopped talking at the quiet groan that came from the two demons tied in the center of the room.

"You better go Zan, don't want them thinking you betrayed them."

"Though I feel like I did..."

"Do not worry, no harm will come to them, now go before they wake."

"Sen, be careful of Grimmjow, he's got a quick temper and a mouth to match."

"Got it." The man that was left behind sat in the chair next to the two demons, waiting for them to wake up. When brown and blue eyes opened groggily the man smiled, though it wasn't seen behind the mask he wore. "You're finally awake." He stated, causing both demons to look at him in shock. "I'm sure you have questions, I will answer them, however I will not answer questions regarding who I am or where you are. Now ask your questions."

"Why are we here?" Grimmjow growled, barely restraining his temper.

"Merely because I need you both."

"Why do you need us?"

"A test if you will."

"What did you do to Master Zangetsu?"

"After telling him the rules of this little game I knocked him unconscious, that is all this is. It's merely a game for me and the vampire lord."

"What does Byakuya have to do with this?" Ichigo ground out.

"Everything my dear demon prince everything."

"So what's my part in this little game?" Grimmjow asked after giving Ichigo a warning glare.

"It isn't just Bya that I want to test, Nnoi is part of this little game as well." Grimmjow glared, the three men paused at the loud knock to a door two floors below. "Make yourselves comfortable, you'll be here for a while." With that he left.

"This bastard is going to get it after I get untied!" Grimmjow growled as he twisted against the ropes, Ichigo gasped out as his ropes got tighter.

"Wait a minute Grimm, I think he tied the ropes so that if one of us tries to loosen our ropes the other persons ropes draw tighter." Grimmjow stopped twisting for a moment and looked at the ropes around Ichigo.

"Well... I'll be damned, he's tricky." Grimmjow leaned forward to closer examine to ropes binding Ichigo. "Damn, there's no way for me to get out without hurting you... Ichigo you wanna try getting loose? I can handle the pain better than you can."

"Are you sure about that Grimm?"

"No... But it's the only way we can get out of here."

"I don't know, I don't think this guy will hurt us, or Bya and Nnoitra. I think he means it when he says that this is just a game."

"You can't know that for sure."

"No, it's not definite but it's a strong feeling I get, just believe in your instincts." Both the demons stopped talking, long enough that Grimmjow thought Ichigo had fallen asleep.

"Hey Ichi..."

"What's up Grimm?"

"Remember I wanted to talk to you last night? At least I think it was last night..."

"Yea, why did you want to talk to me anyway?"

"I'm kinda nervous about being Nnoitra's mate..."

"Why? He's a great guy and everything, so why nervous?"

"I found something about myself a few weeks back, before you came back."

"What's that?" Ichigo asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm more like you than we both thought." Grimmjow stopped talking, letting his friend figure it out for himself.

"Grimm? Are you talking about what I think your talking about?"

"Basically if me and Nnoitra have children I'd be the one having them."

"That's great!"

"Yea, at least that's what I think."

"Well, it won't matter if you guys can't have children, at the most you two love each other."

"That's true."

"I'm sorry to the both of you," They both paused when the vampire re-entered the room. "Are you hungry? Don't give me that look, I won't have poisned good food and my mate's food is the best. I could untie you, this room is charmed so that the two of you can't escape."

"How long are we going to be here?" Ichigo asked, as the vampire untied the ropes.

"As long as it takes Bya and Nnoi to find the two of you."

_______________________________________________________________

Byakuya growled at the demon swordsman, who had just told them what had happened earlier that day.

"How are you sure that it was a vampire?"

"A vampire's scent may be unique to the vampire but there are some factors that are the same in all vampires, same with the demons. I could tell it was a vampire, but he had struck a few moments after the sun had gone down. He knocked Ichigo and Grimmjow out, held me at sword point told me something... Then knocked me out, when I came to the vampire had left and taken Ichigo and Grimmjow with him." Zangetsu explained for the nth time.

"What did the vampire tell you?" Unohana spoke up from where she sat on the other side of the table.

"He told me that this was a game..."

"A game?" All in the room looked at everyone else with questioning eyes.

"Yea, a game for the vampire lord and his best friend, he said that he took the treasure that belongs to you two and will return it if you can find it."

"In this case it would be Ichigo and Grimmjow... So Bya and I have to find them?"

"Apparently..."

"Master Zangetsu said that this was in his pocket when he woke up." Sun-Sun said holding out a piece of paper, Nnoitra took the paper from the small demon.

"It's a riddle, Bya..."

"A riddle?"

"Yea, one of Master Senbonzakura's riddles."

"One of brother's riddles?" Nnoitra looked up as the vampire lord stood and reached for the paper.

"Yea, you were always good at understanding these things, what's it leading to?"

"Another place, the next piece of the puzzle, brother is leading us on a treasure hunt." Byakuya looked up and smiled.

"What's so great about that?" Ikkaku asked.

"Well it means that Ichigo and Grimmjow are safe, my brother is a great warrior, he won't harm them or allow harm to come to them." Byakuya looked to the Demon King. "Forgive me, but brother always hated when more people than was necessary was part of a treasure hunt, Nnoitra and I will find them and bring them back." Isshin nodded.

"I will allow you to go, keep us updated though."

* * *

Lab Angel: And that's chapter sixteen, thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated, criticism is welcome and above all else I hope you're enjoying this fic.

Jaa ne.


	17. Chapter 17

Lab Angel: Kyaa!! This is going to the second to last chapter, I can't believe it!! Thanks to all those that are still with me and those that joined after I'd already finished under half of this fic.

Disclaimer: Haruka and Esperanza are the only two that belong to me.

* * *

Demon's Blood

"Please don't worry so much, I know my brother he will not hurt either of them, this is simply a game to him." Byakuya explained to the group of demons that were insisting that they go with the two vampires.

"Why a game though? We can't be sure that it was actually your brother that took him either." Ikkaku growled out for what felt like the hundredth time since nightfall.

"Ikka, leave Lord Kuchiki and Master Jiruga be, they will bring Ichigo and Grimmjow back." Yumichika spoke up from where he sat on the couch in the library of Vampire manor. "What's wrong?" The vampire asked as his mate sat next to him, Yumichika looked up at the other two who nodded and left the room. "Love? Does this have anything to do with when Ichigo ran away?"

"I feel so useless, last time when he ran away I couldn't find him, this time I still can't find him. I'm no good at riddles and searching, Yumi, I don't think I can go on being one of Ichigo's protectors." The Demon looked up into the azure eyes of his mate.

"Ikkaku! You can't really mean that!" Yumichika stood up and glared at the demon. "You are a great protector, we all know it! Are you really thinking of giving up being a guardian?"

"Think of it this way Yumi, if I go back to just being a demon lord I'll be able to spend more time with you and Yachiru." Ikkaku looked up at Yumichika who was glaring.

"Ikkaku you are good at what you do, there's no way you can give it up, even for me and Yachiru. You are a great guardian and if you ask Ichigo he will say the same thing, Lord Kuchiki and Master Jiruga are the ones that the elder Kuchiki wants to test though. Don't beat yourself up, if you can't trust Lord Kuchiki and Master Jiruga at least trust in my judgement in them." Yumichika sat back down and lay his head on the demon's shoulder. "They'll bring Ichigo and Grimmjow back."

_______________________________________________________

"So you're little Bya's mate?" Ichigo looked from the two vampires that sat across from him and Grimmjow to the other demon. "Don't worry darling, we won't hurt you, I trust Sen's already told you that this is just a game to him, Byakuya and Nnoitra." The female vampire smiled at the slight nods from the two, she frowned a moment later. "I'll have to talk to Bya and Nnoi about teaching the two of you manners, you haven't touched your food and have been staring and glaring at whatever draws your attention, and neither of you have said a word."

"Forgive us, it's just not everyday that we're in a hostage situation." Grimmjow muttered, then jumped as the female slapped the table in front of him.

"You aren't hostages." She said with a smile.

"Then it was nice meeting you, we should be getting back to demon manor." Grimmjow stood up then sat down at the glare he got.

"Forgive him, he has a short temper." Ichigo glared at his long time friend, his glare returned. "Grimm, we are guests to the elder vampire lord of the coven that both of our mates are part of."

"Fine, whatever." The elder demon growled ignoring everyone.

"May I ask you both something?"

"Sure honey." The female smiled happy they weren't being rude anymore.

"How long has it taken Byakuya and Nnoitra to find the treasure, so to speak."

"Well," Senbonzakura spoke up. "If Bya is solving the riddles then they'll be where you guys, the treasure, will be an hour after night fall tomorrow night."

"What do you mean where we'll be?" Grimmjow asked.

"This place is a secret between me and my companion as well as both of our mates, I wouldn't bring Byakuya and Nnoitra here. I'm sorry to say this but you guys are going to have to be blindfolded when I take you out of here."

"Understandable." Ichigo nodded.

"We'll leave after the sun goes down later, right now both Haruka and I need to rest, it would be useless to try and escape there are wards all around this property that will quickly trap you." The vampire helped his mate stand and lead the way out of the kitchen. "You have access to the whole house with the exception of where Haruka and I are sleeping." Ichigo nodded and watched as they disappeared up the stairs.

"We have to go." Grimmjow growled standing up and heading towards the back door.

"Grimm, just chill, we never get to just relax. Now is our chance."

"Ichi, this isn't a vacation."

"I know that, but the point is that we aren't going anywhere so we may as well enjoy this." Ichigo went and lay down on the couch in the living room.

"Dammit Ichigo! How can you be so sure that these two are telling the truth!" Grimmjow stood over the demon prince glaring at him.

"Grimmjow, I'm going to be the demon king one of these days, I have to be good at reading people. They're telling the truth, you'll see that yourself later on today." Closing his eyes Ichigo ignored the other demon's whining. "You know, you wanna relax then go cook something, they did say that we had access to the whole house."

"What am I supposed to do in the kitchen?"

"C'mon Grimm, we both know that when you're stressed you cook." Ichigo muttered, then jumped out of the way when Grimmjow jumped at him, the younger demon started laughing at the glare he received.

"Are you still hungry? You ate everything that vampire woman put in front of you."

"Yea I'm still hungry, that was nothing compared to the food that was fed to me when I was with Lady Harribel and Rangiku. I'm surprised I'm not fat from eating all of it."

"Ichigo, I've been to Lady Harribel's the food there is a little smaller than the size that vampire was giving us."

"Really, well I don't know I'm just hungry." Grimmjow nodded and headed into the kitchen.

_________________________________________________________________________

"We there?" Nnoitra asked, looking around, they had searched for the clues the entire night before and got an early start as soon as the sun was down.

"Yea, this is where either the last clue, or our goal, is supposed to be." Byakuya answered rereading the last riddle, it was an hour after sunset and they were standing outside of the Urahara's old club, the windows were boarded but it still looked like a sound structure. The two listened to the night, there were several people in the building, humans and demons alike. They moved towards the door and entered the old building, some of the humans backed away from them others watched from where they were against walls or on the stairs leading up into the rafters where there were the VIP lounges. Byakuya paused in the doorway looking at a piece of paper taped to the door frame, he tapped Nnoitra's shoulder and pointed, when the older vampire read the words written on the paper his brow furrowed.

"We've found them." Byakuya looked around again.

"Congratulations Byakuya and Nnoitra." The vampires looked towards the speaker and both smiled at the demons standing just in front of him. "You guys pass."

"What did we pass this time Master Senbonzakura?" Nnoitra asked.

"I'll tell you all about it at vampire manor, my mate should have been there half hour ago." With that he looped each of the demons arms through his, Ichigo looked at Byakuya and rose a questioning brow, the vampire smiled and shrugged shaking his head. When the trio reached the other two vampires, Ichigo and Grimmjow looped their other arms through the vampire's.

"Ichigo! Grimmjow!" The demons were surprised when they got to vampire manor when Yumichika threw an arm over each of their shoulders. "Ikkaku's been worried sick, you better apologize when you get the chance." The young vampire whispered only loud enough for the two demons to hear, both of them nodded. "Welcome back." He smiled and it was the one that said they had better do what they were told otherwise something bad was going to happen.

"Now Brother, what did we pass this time?" Byakuya asked once they were in the library with drinks and food for the demons.

"I wanted to know if you were capable of taking care of a mate, the both of you. I wanted to know how long it would take you to find them if they were taken hostage, though I did leave Zangetsu alive instead of killing him like most abductors would."

"Wait you mean Master Zangetsu was in on this?" Grimmjow asked where he sat next to Nnoitra.

"Yes, Zangetsu was my traveling companion when we both left this country, we have been near inseperable. We both found our mates with time and that's when we went our own ways, we still keep a cabin up in the mountains around here for when we visit and don't want to be seen. I must say little brother, I was surprised when I came yesterday through one of the secret passages that you were able to move around when the sun was at it's peak."

"That is nothing of importance," Byakuya stated without taking his eyes of his mate.

"I hear that you claimed your mate without going through the rituals."

"From who?"

"Master Ukitake."

"Of course, you always were his favorite student." Nnoitra scoffed then stood up. "I'm not going to sit here and listen to you anymore." Grimmjow grabbed the vampire's belt and pulled him back down onto the sofa.

"You are too." He growled and Nnoitra sighed.

"Anyway, when Master Ukitake told me that you had gone and claimed him without the rituals I figured I'd stop by and make sure you knew what you were doing." Senbonzakura continued as though he had never been interrupted.

"That only happened three nights ago, how did you hear it so soon?"

"Master Ukitake knows where the cabin in the mountains is, he came to me when he realized that leaving the coven in your care may lead to disaster."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Byakuya muttered smiling as Ichigo leaned his head against his shoulder.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but Byakuya take Ichigo to bed, he's been under a lot of stress since coming back from his month long trip and so he needs to rest." Grimmjow looked at Ichigo who had started dosing off. "I don't mean to make it sound like an order but do it now." Looking down at Ichigo Byakuya nodded before slipping his arms around Ichigo's shoulder and under his knees, standing up and startling the demon in his arms.

"Sorry but your guardian told me to take you to bed." Byakuya smiled as Ichigo relaxed into his arms, he left the library and headed towards his room where he lay Ichigo down on the bed, as he made to stand up the demon's arms wrapped around his neck.

"Stay with me." Ichigo pleaded.

___________________________________________

"You know we won't see Byakuya for the rest of the night right?" Nnoitra asked eyebrow raising over the eye patch he wore, Grimmjow laughed and nodded.

"I know." Grimmjow smiled and looked up when the doors were opened again. "Ikkaku, I think you should take some time off from being Ichigo's guardian, spend some time with your mate and daughter."

"Why would I take time off?" Ikkaku asked confused.

"I'm taking time off, you should to, Ichigo can take care of himself and besides he might just stay here at vampire manor a good deal of the time. This is where his mate is and we both know that if there's any safe place for Ichigo to be it will be with his mate." Ikkaku nodded.

"I had actually been thinking about that myself, spending more time with Yumichika and Yachiru."

"Then do it, you deserve it."

"I think you both do." The two demons looked up at their mentor's voice. "You've worked hard protecting Ichigo and remember what I said about guardians?"

"A guardian is always to stay by his charges side, whether they be sick or in good health?"

"A guardian is to look after their charge until the mate of said charge claims him or her." Zangetsu quoted from the rules he had established when he was the first guardian demon in charge of looking after Isshin.

"I see we have lived by the same rules most of our lives." Senbonzakura spoke up when both the younger demons nodded. "The few vampire guardians that I had trained had lived by the same rule that they are to look after their charge until her mate claims her. Obviously this rule was only applied to the women."

"So we have lived by the same rules." Zangetsu smiled.

"Well Ikkaku?" Grimmjow looked at the younger demon.

"I think we could and probably should, but we need to speak to Ichigo before we fully decide."

"Let's wait til morning." Grimmjow said giving a smile, Ikkaku shook his head.

"Of course."

* * *

Lab Angel: Okay so please review, criticism is welcome. Again thanks to everyone who's been with me through this, the next chapter is going to start off pretty lemony so watch out for it.

Jaa ne!


	18. Chapter 18

Lab Angel: Hey everyone! How's it going? Better now that this story is finally being finished right? I'm sorry that it's took so long to finish, there was a death in the family which caused me to go into writer's block, I won't go into details. Well anyway, let's start the final chapter.

* * *

Demon's Blood

Nnoitra growled as he looked at himself in the mirror, he hated the vampire's ceremonial robes that were merely traditional shihakusho with the clan crest emblazoned on the back, he was glad that the rituals were finally coming to a close. Byakuya smiled at his friend from where he sat on the younger vampire's bed, wearing his own ceremonial robes. The taller of the two looked at the lord's reflection in the mirror and smiled, turning around he held his arms out for the lord to inspect.

"Well how do I look?" He asked when he didn't get an answer.

"You look great." Byakuya smiled.

"I feel like shit... I'm nervous as fuck." Nnoitra growled turning back around. "I feel like I'm gonna die if this doesn't end soon..." The taller raven turned around again to look into dull grey eyes. "Why aren't you as nervous as I am?"

"Because I'm already mated and my mate carries my child." Byakuya stated boredly, he had explained this several times for a little over two and a half months.

"Maybe I should have just taken Grimmjow when I first felt I needed to." Stalking over to the bed the taller threw himself down next to his friend.

"Then both of us would have been in trouble."

"That is true." They both turned to the door before the knock came.

"Lord Kuchiki, Lord Jiruga, the elders said it's time." The messenger opened the door and lead the vampires down the hall towards the ballroom where they stood facing the hall they had just come from.

T~T~T~T

"How can you go through with this when you're almost a week from being three months pregnant? Not to mention you're a demon class that's only pregnant for _three_ months." Grimmjow put pressure on the younger demon's shoulder to make him sit down.

"I'm fine, really." Ichigo smiled up at Grimmjow and looked to the door where Ikkaku was standing gaurd.

"I can't believe I'm the only one that's not, as Ichigo puts it, a breeding bitch." Shaking his head the oldest demon looked to the door. "Yea?"

"It's time." Yumichika's voice came through the door, Ikkaku opened it and smiled to his mate and child, who had grown so much in the past two and a half months.

"Daddy!" Yachiru jumped up into Ikkaku's arms and hugged him tight. "Uncle Ichigo when is the baby gonna be here?" Ichigo smiled when the little pink haired girl ran over to him and put her hand on his stomach.

"Not for another couple of weeks at least." The demon prince hugged the little girl and she giggled.

"Is it gonna be a girl?"

"I'm not sure yet..." Ichigo frowned for a moment before a small hand reached up and rubbed the lines from between his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Momma says it's rude to ask so many questions." Yachiru let go of Ichigo and hung her head.

"It's okay, you're a child, you're supposed to ask questions." Ichigo smiled and hugged the little girl to him again.

"We better get going before Lord Kuchiki comes looking." Yumichika smiled and held his arms out to his daughter, who shook her head. "You want to walk with Ichigo and Grimmjow?"

"Can I?" Yachiru asked looking up at the two demons, she jumped for joy when they both nodded.

"Esparanza you're acting like you're the one going through the ceremony." Zangetsu wrapped his arm around his mate and smiled when she looked at him.

"Haruka is acting the same way." Senbonzakura smiled when his mate elbowed him in the stomach.

"It's just that they're late." Haruka glared when her mate tried wrapping his arms around her.

"Calm yourselves, Grimmjow was never able to keep the time." Zangetsu smiled at the memories, they stopped talking and looked around when Illforte announced the demon, Zangetsu smiled as Grimmjow appeared in the doorway. Senbonzakura looked towards the front of the room where the vampires stood and smiled as he saw that he didn't have to force Nnoitra to move towards his intended mate. He clenched the ribbon that was in his hand and smiled down at his mate when Grimmjow and Nnoitra met in the center of the hall, the two moved forward, each taking one of the ribbon ends. They moved around the demon and vampire in the tradition of the vampires, tying the ribbon around them so they were tied together.

"As my mate and I tie this ribbon we tie together the two of you, each born for the other, for long years you have waited maybe even given up hope that it could ever happen for you. Yet now you stand across from each other, destined to spend eternity together." Senbonzakura smiled at the two he stood next to then looked to his mate.

"As you were born for each other, you will not die for yourselves but for your mate, if one of you were to leave this world and travel to the next the other will not be long for this world. Nothing will stand in the way of the love you hold for each other, the family of Lord Jiruga?" She turned towards the vampires where Byakuya stepped forward. "How are you family?" She began the time old ritual that would seal the two tied for all eternity.

"Nnoitra Jiruga, orphaned when he was a fledgling was taken in by my father, from that moment on we swore that we were brothers; that he would protect me as I would protect him. My elder brother, Senbonzakura and I are the only family he has, but now we welcome his mate into the family that we have formed." Byakuya explained the reason for his being Nnoitra's family and that he accepted Grimmjow.

"Senbonzakura?" Haruka turned to her mate. "How are you family?" She asked the question of the elder.

"Nnoitra Jiruga, even before he was orphaned, he and Byakuya were close. I treated him as though he had been born into our family, when Lord and Lady Jiruga were murdered I spoke with my father about taking the young vampire in. He kept his family name but from the moment my father said that he was to be brought from the orphanage to the Kuchiki estate, he was Kuchiki." Senbonzakura paused and there was a moment of fear from Grimmjow, when the elder vampire smiled he looked from the demon to the vampire. "As Nnoitra's elder brother, I accept his mate into our family." He paused again and looked at his mate. "How are you family?" He asked, shocking the female vampire, she smiled and held her head up.

"I have not grown up with him, I am mated to his elder brother, he is my younger brother by the laws of our people. I accept his mate into our family." She smiled at the demon, who bowed his head to the three vampires that had accepted him. Senbonzakura and Haruka stepped away as Zangetsu and Esparanza stepped forward, with a goblet in their hands.

"Our ceremony isn't as grand as the vampire's," Zangetsu smiled and looked to his mate. "It seems ironic that the vampire's ceremony has no blood exchange, when ours does, but that's what our ceremony is. Senbonzakura and I have spoken about what we will do to change the ceremony and combine demon and vampire ceremonies, we have come up with an idea. However we must finish the demon ceremony, I practically raised Grimmjow since we lost his parents, his mother died during child birth and his father followed not wanting to be without his mate. Our two races have one thing in common when our beliefs are brought to the light, one cannot survive without the other." At this point Zangetsu pulled a double-edged dagger from his hip and held it towards the two he faced, Grimmjow nodded and twined his fingers with Nnoitra's. Bringing their joined hands towards the dagger, Zangetsu pulled their hands an inch apart and slid the dagger between them, Grimmjow squeezed his fingers pulling their hands together around the dagger. Esparanza moved the goblet beneath their hands as Zangetsu pulled the dagger from between their hands, both demon and vampire winced as the dagger dug into the palms of their hands. Their joined blood poured into the goblet, when it was full Zangetsu pulled their hands apart and pressed gauze pads to the cuts, joining their hands together again.

"From this goblet of their joined blood the two will drink, tying their minds, hearts, bodies and souls together." Esparanza smiled handing the goblet to Nnoitra first, who brought the goblet to his lips and drank half the cup, Grimmjow took the cup and drank the rest of their blood. "Now Senbonzakura and Haruka, step forward and we will show the others what we had in mind for combining the two ceremonies." Thw two vampires stepped forward and took the still bloodied dagger from Zangetsu, the two demons pulled the ribbon tight enough so the dagger slid through, cutting it and staining the ends that were cut with the blood of the two. The demons pulled the ribbon together and handed it to the two, all four stood together looking around the hall.

"From this moment on Nnoitra Jiruga and Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques are mates and none can take them from each other." The four said in unison, Ichigo watched all this from where he waited in the hall. Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru were standing there watching the demon move back and forth across the hall, hearing the cheers from the ballroom, the three stood up and moved in. Ichigo followed when the door was opened to him, he looked around the hall and immediately spotted his father and elder half-brother. Facing forward again, Ichigo rubbed a hand over his swollen stomach, he smiled as he found silver eyes staring at him. They met up in the middle of the hall and the ceremony repeated itself with Isshin doing the ceremony instead of Zangetsu and Esparanza, Ichigo gave a gasp as he reached for the goblet filled with their joined blood, he gave a small smile to his mate when concern flooded those eyes.

"I'm fine." He murmured only loud enough for his father and mate to hear, he took the goblet and drank the rest of the blood, as Isshin pulled the ribbon together and Senbonzakura and Haruka cut it, Ichigo let out another gasp, this one soft enough that no one had heard. He frowned putting his hand to his stomach, then smiled when his father announced to the demons and vampires present that their two races were now joined, he looked up and kissed Byakuya. The crowd gathered to congratulate the two, a shock shot up his back when he turned to hug Grimmjow and Ikkaku, he let out a pained groan and the two demons caught him when his legs gave out from under him.

"Sun-sun!" Ikkaku turned to find the demon doctor, she rushed forward out of the crowd that had pulled back when Ichigo gave a pained scream. "What do you need?" Both demons asked when she lay Ichigo back on the floor, she did a quick examination and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked cradling his mate against him.

"This baby's ready to come out." She said looking up at vampire lord.

"It's too soon." Isshin moved towards where his son lay in his mate's arms.

"The baby doesn't care, it wants to be born now." Sun-sun looked at Isshin then back at Byakuya. "Let's get him into a bed." When the vampire lord didn't respond she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Move! There is no way Ichigo would want this baby delivered in the middle of a ballroom filled with people."

"The study is closer." Nnoitra informed.

"But does it have any comfortable furniture?" Sun-sun asked. "This is going to be difficult enough on them so we want carrier and baby to be as comfortable as possible." Byakuya picked up his mate and carried him out of the ballroom and into the study across the hall, he lay his mate down across the couch, looking towards the female demon that had followed.

"Byakuya..." Ichigo moaned out and gasped in pain again, Sun-sun began pulling at the sash on her prince's ceremonial robes, when she finally got it untied she pushed his legs up and checked the birth canal that had formed.

"They're both ready..." Sun-sun said, she smiled at Ichigo when he looked down at her. "Ichigo, on the next contraction I want you to take a deep breath and push." She instructed, the demon prince nodded and when the pain started in his lower back he took a deep breath and began pushing. "Okay now stop." She said and smiled when he did as she instructed. "Keep your breathing shallow, it helps ease the pain a little, remember don't scream. It only takes up precious energy." She smiled when he took another deep breath, reaching down she cradled the head that made it's way from the birth canal. "Okay, that's it, okay honey one last big push." She soothed and pulled when Ichigo pushed once more, the room was filled with the sound of a baby's cries, Ichigo sighed as he leaned back against his mate. "Congratulations," Sun-sun pulled the top most layer of her kimono off and wrapped the baby up in it. "It's a beautiful, healthy baby girl." She handed the baby to Ichigo who immediately buried his face against the head of full black hair, Sun-sun smiled and left the family alone.

"Imagine that, you going into labor as soon as we were officially mated." Byakuya muttered into Ichigo's ear.

"I knew it would happen, I started feeling the pains earlier today, right around noon." Ichigo explained pulling away from his daughter and looking to his mate.

"That's why you were awake when I rose?" Ichigo nodded. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I knew she would wait until after the ceremony." Ichigo smiled and looked back down to his daughter.

"Well, next time tell me." Byakuya whispered, causing Ichigo to blush.

"That was too much pain, there will be no next time." Ichigo raised a brow challenging his mate to say otherwise.

"Ichigo, we are both the heads of our clans, we have to have many children." Byakuya whispered into his mate's ear, causing the demon to turn even redder.

"We're gonna have to give her a name." Ichigo stuttered nervously, he turned to look back down at the little girl sleeping quietly in his arms.

"I thought we could name her after my mother." Byakuya smiled as Ichigo looked at him.

"You thought about this haven't you?"

"Yes, I have, if it was a boy then I would have suggested naming him after your father."

"What was your mother's name?" Ichigo asked looking up at his mate.

"Rukia."(1) Looking down at his daughter Ichigo smiled and leaned close to her ear.

"Welcome to the world, Rukia, I hope it gets better for your sake." Byakuya leaned forward and kissed his daughter's forehead, then gave his mate a passionate kiss, he pulled away only when he heard voices on the other side of the study door.

"What's going on?" Byakuya asked looking at the door, he smiled when Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Yachiru walked in. Yachiru raced over to the couch and stood on her tip-toes to see the baby, Ikkaku laughed and walked forward lifting his daughter up.

"It's a girl Yachiru." Ichigo smiled at the little pink haired girl.

"I knew it!" Yachiru smiled and wiggled around until Ikkaku put her down. "I'm going back across the hall!" She said and took off.

"She'll be alright." Ichigo said at the worried look Yumichika wore.

"How do you know?"

"Kenpachi wouldn't let anything happen to a child." Ikkaku assured pulling his mate closer to the couple and their baby.

"Oh Ichigo, she's beautiful." Yumichika smiled up at Ichigo then looked down at the little girl in his arms.

"I hope she's more like Ichigo then Byakuya." Grimmjow grinned at the idea.

"Why's that?"

"Byakuya deserves a little bit of the torture the three of us put your father through." Ikkaku and Grimmjow laughed while Ichigo tried to hide his smirk.

"I take it the three of you put King Isshin through hell and back." Nnoitra said looking from one demon to the other.

"That's putting it lightly." Ikkaku said wiping tears away. "We drove him through hell and back at least a dozen different times."

"Then nearly gave him a heart attack when we went partying and got so drunk we couldn't remember how we ended up in hospital beds." Grimmjow smiled at the memories.

"We have no other excuse but for the fact that we were all wild chidren." Ichigo said.

"Don't listen to any of this Rukia." Byakuya looked down at his daughter and smiled when he saw that she was awake, Ichigo looked down and smiled at her as well.

"Give your father hell." He stage whispered to her.

"If you ever need a baby-sitter, I'm sure Yachiru will enjoy the company." Yumichika offered when he heard Byakuya growl. "By the way, Ichigo, you might want to feed her now. It's been rough on the both of you, she needs to be fed and you need to rest." Ichigo looked a little nervous, he bit his bottom lip for a moment. "Okay everyone can leave, this is gonna be embarrasing enough for him." Yumichika said, pushing the other three men towards the door, Ikkaku paused when his mate didn't follow him out. "I'll be out in a few minutes." Giving the demon a kiss Yumichika turned around and shut the door.

"Yumi..."

"I know, you have no idea how to feed her, that's why I stayed." Smiling Yumichika moved towards the three on the couch. "This is going to be a little weird at first, but trust me, you'll get used to it. So this is all like breast feeding-"

"Breast feeding?" Yumichika glared at Byakuya.

"Yes, I can kick you out of the room to, so no more interruptions. So have you noticed that there was another change to you body?" Yumichika asked focusing back on Ichigo who was glaring at Byakuya, the demon looked at Yumichika for a moment then thought about it, he was met with an irritated sigh. "Your chest tender at all?"

"Now that you mention it."

"Good, now you were disguised as a woman for a while."

"And?" Ichigo looked down at Rukia, remembering when he didn't have a care in the world.

"Well have you ever seen one of the women breast feeding?" Ichigo nodded.

"Pretty much the same huh?"

"Yes, I want to make sure you know what you're doing before I leave." Ichigo nodded again and pulled the robe he wore to the side, a light blush dusting his cheeks, he shifted the baby around until he held her the way he saw the women in the northern clans holding their babies. The affirmative hum that he got from Yumichika gave him some courage that he was doing it right, he moved Rukia towards the small mound that had formed during the past month, she immediately latched on and began to suckle. "Good, now do you know how to stop her feeding? Remember, to avoid having a sore chest you must switch." Ichigo removed the baby's mouth from his teet and switched. "Good, now I'm going to find out what trouble my mate and daughter are causing." Smiling Yumichika turned, stopping at the door. "Lord Kuchiki, when Rukia's done feeding take them to your room, Ichigo needs rest." The vampire reached the hall and heard a roar of laughter from the ballroom, moving forward he saw that the door was open and just stood to the side listening to the laghter.

"Hey." Smiling Ikkaku wrapped his arms around his mate, then turned to lead them both into the ballroom, they both stopped to look for their daughter, Ikkaku outright laughed when he saw that Yachiru was sitting on Kenpachi's shoulder. He pointed so his mate would see them, he hear Yumichika laugh and they moved towards the giant demon and their daughter.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Yachiru jumped off Kenpachi's shoulder and into her parents arms.

"Thanks for watching over her for us Kenpachi." Ikkaku bowed towards the half demon.

"It wasn't a problem." Kenpachi smiled and leaned over Yummichika, looking at the little pink haired girl. "Remember what I told you." When she nodded he turned and walked away.

"What was that about Yachiru?" Yumichika asked looking down at his daughter.

"Daddy, will you teach me how to use a sword?' Yachiru looked up at Ikkaku who frowned.

"Maybe when you're older." Ikkaku said smiling. "Give it another year and ask me again."

"Okay!"

"Ichigo?" Byakuya looked down at his mate, he had done what Yumichika told him and moved his mate and daughter to his room where they lay with Rukia between them. He smiled when he saw that his mate was sleeping, sitting up he leaned over and gave Ichigo a light kiss and moved Rukia closer to her mother. He stood, adjusting his robes and moved towards the door, turning he smiled again then left heading towards the ballroom.

"Hey Bya, how's Ichigo and Rukia doin'?" The vampire turned towards his second-in-command.

"Both are fine, they're resting now, I thought I'd come and talk to Isshin while I had the chance." Byakuya scanned the crowd for the demon king, he frowned as he looked at all the faces. "Where is Master Ukitake?" He turned back to the taller vampire.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since you took Ichigo to the study to deliver Rukia." Since his friend pointed it out Nnoitra began looking for Ukitake as well. "That's odd he's usually here if you can't be, do you think he's losing himself?"

"I don't know." Byakuya frowned as he continued looking for his mentor, he caught sight of his brother and began moving towards the elder vampire. "Senbonzakura."

"Byakuya, you should be with your mate, the time after birth is a joyous time."

"I'm aware, they're both sleeping, I need to speak with Isshin but I noticed that Master Ukitake isn't here." The elder looked around a frown over taking his features.

"I'll search for him, Isshin just went out onto the deck, go talk to him then get back to Ichigo." Senbonzakura turned and moved towards his mate, Zangetsu and Esparanza. After a moment of watching them the four of them split up and moved off in seperate directions. Byakuya headed off towards the deck where more vampires and demons were gathered into groups of four and five, laughing and joking, most congratulated the vampire as he passed.

"Byakuyabo, what are you doing out here?" The vampire growled at the dark skinned vampiress.

"Trying to speak with King Isshin before Ichigo and Rukia wake up." He growled out as the woman wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a hug.

"Isshin just left, Kisuke said he had some urgent news for him. How great of importance is it? I can get a message to Isshin if it's of dire impotrance." Byakuya shook his head and forced a smile at the woman.

"No, it's nothing of too much importance." Turning back towards the ball room he sighed and turned back to the vampiress. "Just needed to speak as leaders of our races." Yoruichi nodded.

"Souka, well, when he gets back I'll let him know you were looking for him." Smiling she pulled him into a hug. "Now get back to your mate and child." She turned him and gave him a push, smiling and nodding he reentered the ballroom, stopping when he was close to his brother.

"Senbonzakura? Find Master Ukitake yet?" He asked, his brother nodded.

"Yes, Jyuushiro is starting to lose himself, he doesn't wish to be around so many with mates. If he loses himself we will have to destroy him." Senbonzakura said softly, Byakuya nodded.

"I'm aware, but to loose Master Ukitake, it would be a great loss to us. Not the vampire race, but to us personally." Nnoitra had walked up at the point and nodded.

"Losing Master Ukitake may be the end of our race." He added, then looked at the vampire lord. "You should be back up in your room with your mate and child." Grabbing his long time friend's shoulder, he turned and pushed him towards the door leading to the stairway. "Get going! I won't tell you again, Sen and I can handle things down here." Byakuya nodded and moved up the stairs, entering his room a few minutes later he smiled as his mate looked up at him.

"Where were you?" Ichigo asked, nuzzling Rukia again.

"Had to speak with your father, but he's already left, Master Urahara having sent word that there was important news for the king." Byakuya moved towards the bed, sitting on the edge next to his mate. "Is she still sleeping?" He asked looking down at the little girl.

"Yea, I keep waiting for her to wake up."

"You've both had a tiring night, it's her first night in the world and you brought her here." Smiling again Byakuya kissed his mate's temple, looking towards the window he sighed, standing up he moved to draw the curtains closed. "The night is coming to an end, sleep a little longer, she'll wake up and need to be fed." Ichigo nodded his assent, closing his eyes and giving a small sigh of contentment as he felt Byakuya slide in on the other side of their daughter.

* * *

Lab Angel: I hate when I do this... I get into a chapter and decide I don't want to end it yet, but here you go, that ending kind of sucked I might re-write it at a later date but I don't know. Let me know what you think.

Notes: 1- Okay so I put Rukia in here, because I have a whole series that I'm going to be writing, she's going to be featured in one of those stories. Just not sure who her mate's going to be though.


End file.
